White Lilies
by Crystalized Starlight
Summary: Laurel West left Beacon Hills 18 years ago to hide her past, upon returning she finds out everything still the same the only difference now is there are things that aren't human running through around at night. She doesn't know it but the further she ran from her past the faster it came after her. That and a certain ex of hers. PeterOC because Peter needs some tender love and care.
1. Chapter 1

_White Lilies_

**_Chapter_****_ One: Welcome to Beacon Hills_**

_Hey Welcome to my first fanfic... Yay! So just a quick note before I explain the OCs Umh this story is going to take a slower route then it should well until I get an amazing urge to write. Also it well bounce between the past and the present, kind of like the present well present the current situation and the past well go a little more into depth with it. It won't be like that for the whole story but it well for a good part until I can get the past and the present to catch up to each other. _

* * *

><p>She stood outside the city limits of the supernatural attraction also known as beacon hills. She didn't know why she came back; in fact she spent 18 years trying to run away from the place. Something drew her to this damn place like a moth to a fire, so many memories she wanted to keep buried and all the pain she didn't want to see anymore. However here she was again, at the same place that caused her so much heartache.<p>

The welcome to beacon hills sign ushering her to walk in but deep down she was anxious; the hesitation grew in the pit of her stomach and became full blown anxiety. There was a grape size lump in her throat that wouldn't go down no matter how hard she swallowed. Deep down she knew he was here somewhere but the question that was hanging around her mind was does he even remember her? Her feet had a mind of their own and started moving her closer and closer into the town. She closed her eyes and pictured the days when she was truly happy all over again. He was the best and worst thing to happen to her, but at the time she wanted more of him like she couldn't get enough.

~20 years ago~

It was the first day of school and Laurel dreaded it; the first was always a gut puncher in her experience. Her brown hair was tangled and knotted in the most awkward places. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the dimly lit room; she hated getting up at 6 in the morning just to be presentable for school. As she got ready in the back of her mind she wandered if this was the year she was going to find a boyfriend. Laurel didn't really dabble in trivial things like that or at least she hid it from everyone.

Opening her closet she almost tore apart her closet trying to find something decent to wear. She decided on a pair of blue jeans that were tight enough to show off her curves and a long white sleeved shirt. She grabbed her backpack that only had a few pens and a couple of unused notebooks. Her older sister was sitting down on the couch eating a toasted bagel looking through some magazine they had laying around.

Her sister looked up at Laurel's choice of clothes and raised her eyebrows amusingly. Her sister Noel was a senior this year and head of the cheer leading squad. Noel was quite the beauty, while Laurel was decent to look at but a genius compared her dear sister. "So you want to make a big impression or just one that screams meh?"

"I'm a freshman in high school; I don't think I should really care so much." Laurel grabbed a banana from the kitchen and munched on it quickly.

"This is your first day in high school, it's not middle school anymore Laurel. What you wear says a lot about you and right now it says I'm a bore. Come on let's just pick out a better top for you to wear." Noel dragged her back to her closet and stared at her closets with a displeased look on her face. "We are due for a shopping spree I hope you know, are you good with heels?"

Noel almost spent a good 15 minutes until she decided on a cream empire tang top that made her sister's chest pop and the same cream colored booties. She was brushing Laurels hair fighting the tangles and knots, Laurel fought against her sister's hair choices. Somewhere along the lines Noel gave up and just let Laurel's hair cascade down her back after she curled them. Noel pulled out her makeup set and lightly lined Laurel's eyes and gave her some light pink lip gloss. "All done!"

Laurel was in awe as she looked at herself in the mirror, it definitely was not her but she looked beautiful almost to par with her sister. She glanced at the clock and grabbed Noel's hands, "We have 20 minutes to spare before first period."

"Yeah so?"

"It takes 25 minutes to get there Noel." Noel rolled her eyes and they got into the car driving off to school. "So meet here after school, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah I know." Laurel hopped out of her sister's jeep and walked over to her best friend Bobby who was standing outside the doors. "Sorry, my sister wanted to play Princess Barbie with me before school."

"Have you seen yourself, you're freaking gorgeous today. I need to bat pesky boys off of you today don't I?" Bobby Finstock was her best friend since 2nd grade; they've been together every day since then. He had brown hair and hazel colored eyes, he was a sweetheart but a little eccentric "This is the year I get Noel's attention, I can feel it!"

Bobby had the biggest crush on her sister, who could blame him. She was a blonde hair goddess in the eyes of every boy she ever met. "Well, good luck with that Bobby." She patted his back and walked into her new school with Bobby at her side. As soon as she opened the doors all eyes were on her, she quickly turned to look at Bobby who shrugged his shoulders.

She could hear them whispering to each other about something but it's not like she cared. Digging in her pockets she got her locker number and combination. She walked passed everyone and headed straight for her locker; there was a guy with dark brown hair leaning against her locker chatting with his friends. "Excuse me." He looked at her like her was judging her and kicked off of her locker stepping to the side, his didn't break his contact with her. She noticed the color of his eyes; they were a nice shade of blue. "Ummh, is there something wrong?"

"Maybe." He was older than her she could tell but she wasn't used to getting a boy's attention. He was a lot taller than her, she was a good 5'3" but he was probably around 5'10 or taller.

"Maybe there is a problem?" She repeated in an amused tone he just gave her a charming smile that was enough to make her heart melt. "Well what's your problem?"

"I don't know your name." She could feel the blood rush up to her face and turned her attention back to her locker and opening it putting her things into it. "Well, what's your name?"

"Laurel" She gave him a short reply and promptly closed her locker walking back to Bobby.

"Don't you want my name?"

She could hear him yell at her as she walked away, she turned back to him and smile, watching him carefully "Would it matter if I knew your name or not?"

"It wouldn't hurt. " He took a few steps towards her and had that same charming smile on. He brushed back some of her hair behind her ear; she was definitely blushing now "It's Peter."

"It's nice to meet you Peter; I have to get to class now." She grabbed Bobby's arm and practically dragged him to class. She turned back to see him still staring at her, a small smile found its way to her lips.

She made it to lunch where Bobby was waiting for her with his lunch tray in his hands, he kept checking around for something. "Bobby is everything alright?" Laurel walked up to him and poked the side of his face bringing him to his senses. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much really, I'm just waiting for your sister to come out." She rolled her eyes and took the milk off of his tray. She opened it and walked over to an empty table outside. Bobby sat across from her and started eating his sandwich, "So that guy from this morning" He paused trying to find the right words to say, "Who is he anyways?"

"I don't know Bobby; he was just leaning against my locker this morning." She knew what he was trying to get at but she knew he was tiptoeing around it. "His name is Peter, that's all I know."

"Do you like him?" She managed to piece together what he was saying between bites of food. She looked down at the milk carton the blush was forming on her face.

"I don't know Bobby, I just met him this morning. I mean yeah I think he is cute but that's it."

"Yet, you're blushing like a mad man." He commented on her complexion which resulted in her swiftly kicking him under the table.

"You're impossible." She shook her head and got up to toss away the milk carton; she turned too quickly and bumped into someone's chest. "Oh sorry."

"It's Laurel right?" She wanted to die; she knew that voice only belong to one person. She took a step back to confirm her instinct.

"Yeah and it's Peter isn't it?"

"Don't act like you don't know it." He was full of himself this what she knew for sure. He tossed away his bag of chips and smirked "Your boyfriend doesn't seem to like me."

He was gesturing to Bobby with his head and she looked over to see Bobby watching him carefully. "Bobby isn't my boyfriend, he is my best friend."

"Well, that makes things so much more interesting." He looked back at Bobby and right back at her, "So I heard through the grape vines that you're Noel West's little sister."

"You heard correctly, Noel is indeed my older sister." She was used to boys trying to get her attention to get to her sister; she rolled her eyes "If you want a shot at Noel might as well talk to her. Talking to me isn't going to get you anywhere."

She walked passed him but he grabbed her wrist and turned her to him, "Actually I was interested in a shot with you."

Laurel had a shocked expression for a split second and quickly brushed off his hand, "Then try harder."

"Is that an invitation?"

"It might be." She walked back to Bobby who was still glaring at Peter who was watching Laurel retreat with a sly smile on his face; Laurel on the other hand had her heart beating against her chest as she walked back to Bobby.

~Present day~

Laurel stood outside the Lacrosse field watching as they prepped up the team for the big game. She was huddled in a woven grey sweater and a pair of blue jean hugging her hips, her long brown hair was pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head. From the far side of the field she could see Bobby leading in his players, he had seen better days. He had short spiky brown hair and was a bit stocky but seeing him out there brought a huge smile to her face, she hoped that he remembered her still.

It was a long game there was a man who sat next to her trying to explain the game to her. He looked like he was a few years older than her but something about him reminded her of someone she knew. The man was wore a simple white long sleeve shirt that hugged his muscles and a pair of blue jeans, his hair was kept short and the top was a little bit longer. He had somewhat of a goatee but it was mostly stubbly but what she couldn't get pass was the color of his eyes. "Is this your first time in Beacon Hills?"

"No, actually I was born and raised here but I moved away about 18 years ago. It seems my job has brought me back to my hometown." She was unsure how she felt about the man but she tried to keep focus on the game, only talking to him when he asked her a question.

"What is your name again?"

"I never said my name, but my name is Laurel West. You?"

"Would it even matter if you knew my name?"

"I suppose not." She smiled remembering that she said that to someone not too long ago.

He pulled out a scrape paper and jotted something down on it, he handed it to her. "Give me a call when you figure it out." She looked down at the paper to realize it was his number, when she turned back to him he was gone. She kept looking at the number before shoving the piece of paper in her pocket. There was something brimming deep within her but she brushed it off.

Once the game finished she ran down the bleachers, "Bobby Finstock!" She yelled at the coach causing him to turn to her. "Or is it coach now?"

"Laurel?" He had this big smile on his face as he ran up to her and gave her a big hug twirling her in circles. "What are you doing back here? I thought you left this place for good?" He set her gently on the ground; he was a good foot taller than her now before he was barely a few inches taller than her.

"Work, I'm the new Economics teacher here."

"Really? When were you planning on telling me?"

"Haha, now apparently, you know how I love surprises."

"You want to catch some dinner? The diner is still opened."

"Of course."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading hope you come back again~<em>

_A little on the OC's_

_Laurel West: A little awkward and doesn't make friends that easy, she has a high tolerance of putting up with people's crap. Laurel isn't the prettiest crayon in the box but she is one of the brightest. She used to lived in Beacon hills until she was 19 and she left to get away from everyone in the town but she came back after 18 years. __She is the new economics teacher at Beacon High. She is about 5'3" when she was 15 and around 5'7" in the present day, she had medium length ashy brown hair. Brown/ hazel color eyes, they change between the seasons during fall and winter they're browner and spring and summer it's more hazel. _

_Noel West: She is extremely pretty and tall for that matter, she been confused for a model a few times when her and Laurel are out. Doesn't have the best personality she is quite absorbed in trends and whose is in. She tries to not let her shallow side come out but she has a pretty bad time hiding. She loves her sister to death but well choose her friends over Laurel any time of the day. Noel is 5'6" at the time of the flashbacks with blonde hair and brown eyes._


	2. Chapter 2

_White Lilies_

**_Chapter_****_ Two: My Little Sadistic Bastard_**

_Soooooo... I might have forgotten to say that it takes place a little before the start of season 3 part B. Just so I skip every fighting scene ever, goodness i am lazy as hell. Sorry if there was any confusion, I will take the blame for everything T^T Blame it on me please ;3_

* * *

><p>~20 years ago~<p>

It was the second week of school and she found out that Peter locker was right next to her. So she got to see him and got tortured by him every day since they met. She closed her locker only to see Peter leaning against his locker, "Morning Peter."

"Morning Laurel, here" He handed her a rose; he had the same charming smile that he always had. She took it from him gingerly staring at it with a confused looked. "You don't like it?"

"I-I got to get to class" She pushed passed him and ran her way to first period, her books hugged close to her chest and a rose in her hand. Laurel sat in her seat and kept staring at the rose; a smile crept its way to her face every time she looked at it. She covered her mouth with her hand trying to hide the smile but her eyes gave her away.

At lunch she sat with Bobby and it was customary at this point that Peter stopped by and chatted with them for a few minutes. Almost on cue Peter sat next to her and shot Bobby a huge smile, "How is it going?"

"Horrible now that you're here." Bobby mumbled under his breath but Peter caught him and stood up with an entertained smile plastered on his face.

"Do you want to fight or something Bobby?" Peter gave him this weird look and Laurel stood up pushing him off to the side away from Bobby. "What he clearly doesn't like me!"

"You keep pushing his buttons during practice Peter, what do you expect?" She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him, "What do you want from me anyways? Will you leave Bobby alone if I gave it to you?"

"I might." He held her by her waist and pulled her closer to him; slowly his lips were against her in a somewhat rough kiss. He pulled away from her and watched as she slowly opened her eyes, staring up at him with her chocolate brown eyes. Her heart was racing in her chest as she tried to avoid eye contact but something drew her to him. "I'll definitely consider it if you go out with me on a date though."

"I-" She pushed him off of her slightly and stared back at Bobby, she took a deep breath in "Fine I accept. Just one date though." As much as she fought against her choice she was happy deep down and Peter knew it.

"One for now, but I might consider another one if I enjoy it." He took a step back and grabbed her hand, "There is a park across the street next to Lenny's, Meet me by the water fountain at 5 after school." He pressed her hand against his lips before turning away from her and walking away.

Laurel fought against herself not to look down at her hand she quickly skipped by to Bobby, "What the hell was that?" Bobby was not amused in the slightest and watched peter from the corner of his eyes, "I don't trust him Laurel. Something isn't right."

"And what would that be?"

"I don't know but something doesn't feel right. What was that show all about anyways?"

"Ummh nothing big you know, I just have a date with him after school." Bobby started choking on his sandwich violently as the news was a shock to his system. He kept beating on his chest before his breathing leveled out, "What?"

"You have a date with Peter Freaking Hale, the basketball all-star for our school? Do you understand what that means now?"

"No please enlighten me Bobby, what does it entail?"

"First of all you're going to be his new play toy to dangle in front of everyone and second you hate attention from people. When he decided to actually date you, guess what? The whole school is going to have their eyes on you, new it girl."

"Hah, you're far from right." She knew the risks that were on her plate but at the same time she wanted to give it a shot. She never been on a date or had a boyfriend so this is a good try for her. "Well, now I got to find Noel, I'll see you in 5th period Bobby."

Laurel sat on the bench waiting patiently for Peter to show up; she wore a simple flowing white dress that stopped at her knees. Her hair was pulled into a simple ponytail and she wore simple makeup to highlight her facial features. She checked her watch it was 10 after 5 pm and she begun to wonder if he was going to stand her up.

"Laurel!" She turned towards the direction where her name was being yelled from, she saw Peter running towards her with a bouquet of white lilies in his hands. "You look beautiful." He commented once he was only a few steps away from her, he handed her the bouquet she looked at them with a confused looked on her face. "I'm guessing you've never been wooed before."

"I was never interested in such trivial things before is why." He sat next to her as she admired the flowers in her hands. "Thank you they're really beautiful, Peter."

"No problem." As arrogant as he was she had to admit he was also charming in his own strange way. "So are you hungry?"

"Ummh… A little bit." He stood up and held out his hand waiting for her to take it. She looked at his hand and delicately placed her hand in his, she quickly noticed how rough they felt against hers and how small her hands were compared to his. He carefully helped her up and they walked side by side, "Where are we going?"

"To get some food apparently, my dear" She chuckled at him after two weeks of him pestering her she noticed he didn't like giving out full answers. His answers were always vague to keep her guessing, she didn't mind as much. "I was surprised you said yes."

"Are you really?"

"Nope, I always get what I want. I mean look at me I'm freaking handsome no one will say no for long."

"Wow the lack of self-confidence is strong in you isn't it?"

"Someone has to love me out there in the big bad world" He placed his hand over his heart in some weird gesture it just caused her to giggle at him. He smiled and looked at her hand, "Hold my hand."

"What?"

"I said hold my hand." It wasn't an invitation or a question he was ordering her to hold his hand.

"I think I'll pass."

"Don't forget why you're on this date in the first place." He whispered in her ear sending chills up her spine. He grabbed her hand roughly and held it roughly as they walked towards the Diner. She tried to wiggle her hand out of his grasp but he held on tighter, "Don't fight it, I know deep down you like it."

She turned away in embarrassment hiding her blush from him; he was always like this with her. He would be sweet one minute and then Mr. Sadistic the next minute. He had a bad case of Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde thing going on. There were times she didn't know whether to be afraid of him or be attracted to him. Maybe deep down she craved the torture to free her from her perfect life, maybe she was too scared to actually accept it the fear of rejection. "Laurel."

"Yes?" She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't noticed they were already siting down at the diner. He gave her a weird look before turning his attention back to the menu.

"Pay more attention to me, you'll regret it if you don't." He muttered to her making sure no one else heard him. She stared at his facial feature taking everything in, it was almost perfect. "What do you want to eat?" She could see the corner of his lip curl into a smirk.

"I- ah.." She took the menu in hand scanning the menu quickly trying not to tick Peter off. "I'll get a cheese burger with fries and a milkshake?"

"Chocolate?"

"Mmmm…. Yeah" Peter placed the order and they waited for their food. Something was bugging her from the back of her mind, "Peter I have a question for you."

"I might have an answer for you."

"Why did you pick me over my sister? I mean Noel is your age and a lot more beautiful than I can be."

"There are two reasons but I'll only tell you one for now, the other one comes later if you're good. Noel may be beautiful to look at but I prefer my women with brains over looks. You're wittier than Noel and can probably hold a conversation longer than 5 minutes without talking about makeup or what is in fashion. What I'm saying is that you're more of my type. Does my answer please you?"

"I-mmm" She looked down at her lap, she could feel him smiling at her, and he liked messing with her.

"You are totally oblivious to the beauty you possess aren't you?"

"Trying having a sister like Noel and having any ounce of self-confidence, It was always her growing up."

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy?"

Laurel was done with him now, him and his shrewd comments. She stood up gripping her fist tightly until her knuckles turned white; her body was shaking from anger "This date is over. I'm going home"

She got out of the booth and walked passed him but his hand always seemed to catch her wrist, "Calm down. Let's just enjoy the food, I mean we already order it." She kept quiet trying to pull her wrist from his grip, "Okay I'm sorry Laurel. I won't bring up your sister again but to be honest you brought her up. Just don't leave yet."

Her anger softened at his last comment it was the first time he sounded sincere about something, it was like he was begging her not to leave, she put her hand on top of his and pushed it off. She returned to her seat and sat quietly. "I'm sorry" She mumbled under her breath as they food came back.

The rest of the date went by rather smoothly; he bought them ice cream as he walked her back to her house. He made a few comments but toned down on the ass, scared she was going to walk off again. Laurel was a lot calmer than she was at the diner, Peter held her at the waist as they walked much against her will. He would have settled for holding hands but one of her hand had a bouquet of flowers and the other had an ice cream, but Peter wasn't complaining about touching her waist.

"I live up there." She pointed with the bouquet at a blue house a few houses away, there was this feeling brimming inside of her she couldn't put her finger on.

"Oh…" Something was off because they started walking a lot slower, going barely half they speed they were walking at earlier. It gave them a chance to finish off the rest of their ice cream "You should come to the game on Friday."

"Oh why is that?"

"Because I want you there." She stopped and looked at him, it was the first time he had given her a straight answer. He smiled at her "What? Surprised? If you go I'll definitely win, I got lady luck on my side."

"Again with the self-confidence."

"I'm sure I'll win, how about this. For every game I win you go on a date with me?"

"Alright and if you lose that's how many weeks you have to be nice to me."

"I'm always nice to you, what are you talking about?"

"Of course you are, you always tease me and make fun of me or force me to do something I don't want to." He held her at the waist with both hands bringing her closer to him.

"Really, do tell me what do I do against your will?" His face was only a few inches away from hers, he moved his lips towards her neck his breath rolled off of her neck out of instinct she wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked at her a little taken back but smirked at her actions, "Yeah, you're totally doing this against your will."

"I am." They closed their eyes and their lips levitated towards each other like two magnets. This kiss was different from their first kiss, it wasn't rough and dominating it was more gentle. Their lips parted but his forehead was against hers, "I don't want to leave yet."

"Then stay with me for a bit longer." Their lips attached themselves to each other again, like they couldn't get enough of each other.

* * *

><p><em>About<em>_ her remembering Peter or not, I might have thrown in a twist or two regarding it. Hopefully my stupid brain made it work into the story. _


	3. Chapter 3

_White Lilies_

**_Chapter_****_ Three: Sneaky Slithering Snake_**

_Free cookies_

* * *

><p>~Present day~<p>

"Good morning class, my name is Ms. West but you can call me Laurel. I will be your economic teacher since Coach Finstock isn't the best at it. A little about me, I was born and raised in Beacon Hills. I moved out of town when I was 18 and this is my first time back. Now let's do names or nicknames and tell me a little something about yourself, let's start with the first row and we'll work our way back."

Her brown hair was pulled into a tight bun and wore a simple blouse with a black pencil skirt. Each student went around saying one thing about their selves. She wore a cheerful smile as she wrote on the board with a book in hand. "Okay class, the first lesson of economics is scarcity, what is scarcity?" She turned to the class and saw no one raising their hands, "Okay everyone, please don't all jump in at once." She sat at the edge of her desk and smiled, "It's-"

"Not having enough to supply the consumer with their needs and want. Isn't that right?" She looked at the door where the man from the Lacrosse game was standing. He gave her a charismatic smile as she hopped off her desk a little irked he followed her to her work.

"Correct, it's the lack of supply. Class read chapter 1 and 2 and answer questions 1 through 10 at the end of each chapter. You'll turn them in at the end of the class. If you want you may work with partners but it is not required." She sets her book down on her desk and walked over to the strange man, "I rather talk outside.."

"If you wish," They both stepped outside shutting the door behind them. She crossed her arms and gave him a puzzled look. "What was that for?"

"I don't know maybe I feel like you're stalking me." She plainly stated he looked at her entertainingly like he was getting some kind of high from her. "So are you going to tell me your name or you just going to harass me every time you see me?"

"Where is the fun if I just tell you my name? I want you to go through the chase of finding it out yourself, Laurel." The way he said that gave her a deep urge to punch him in the face but since she was at school she suppressed her anger.

"Well next time you feel like harassing me, do it when I'm not at work."

He grabbed her waist and leaned into her ear, "but you like it. I know you do."

Just like that he was gone again; she turned to see nothing but an empty hallway of lockers. Laurel did her best to brush it off and returned back to her class, but deep down it bothered her. Three boys rushed over to her and placed their books on her table. "Do you need help?"

"Yeah, we don't get this problem."

"Alright what are your guy's names so I can start learning them?"

"I'm Stiles, this is Scott, and this is Isaac." She goes explaining the answer to the boys thoroughly so they would understand it, "Ms. Laurel, if I may. That man that came in earlier, you should stay away from him he isn't any good."

"Thanks for the concern Stiles but I can handle myself."

"No seriously Ms. Laurel he is a snake in grass." The one named Isaac added in hoping he could sway her mind.

She smiled to herself and pushed back his book, "Trust me Isaac, I know fully of what type of man he is."

"Then Uh… Scott?" Stiles looked over at Scott who was trying to figure out a way to protect her.

"Please Ms. Laurel you don't understand he is a dangerous man." Scott said slowly, Laurel just let out a small sigh a little annoyed at the boys.

"Is he now? Again boys, thank you for the concern but your teacher can handle a snake or two." She added before standing up, she patted the boys on their backs. "So do you get the problem now?"

~20 years ago~

She was sitting on the bleachers watching Peter dribble the ball back and forth as he evaded the other team. Even though it was just practice, Peter took this pretty seriously. The coach called for a break and Peter ran up the bleachers to her, she cringed and handed him a towel. "You're so sweaty."

"Yeah, but I could get more sweaty if you want." She rolled her eyes with a smile, she been coming to his practice every day for the last few weeks. Each week he would win a Basketball game and they would go out the next day, it was pretty normal at this point. "How am I out there?"

"Amazing as always Peter." She said in a sarcastic tone, once in a while she threw him a bone to feed his ever so growing ego. He gave her a kiss on the cheek as she returned to her book she was reading.

"You're more interested in the book than me huh? I should punish you." He sat next to her and grabbed her waist dragging her closer to his sweaty side.

"Darling, being with you is punishing enough."

"Yet you love me."

"I wouldn't say love yet. We're barely a couple-"

"What makes a couple a couple then?"

"I don't know when they're officially announce that their each other's boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Well then," He stood up and cups his hands around his mouth like a microphone, "Attention everyone, my name is Peter Hale. Laurel West is my officially girlfriend and I'm her boyfriend, so hands off." She yanked on his arm bringing him back down on the bleachers with her; she was as red as a tomato and she glared at him. He gave her that same stupid charming smile she learned to like. "Well does that make us a couple now?"

"I-I" She knew she didn't have a choice in it, by this point she learned that Peter will get what he wants no matter the prices. Once he declares something as his, he doesn't like sharing with others; he barely plays well with other for that matter. "Yes, Peter, we are officially a couple."

"Damn right we are."

"And there is that damn self-confidence issue rearing its ugly head." He chortled before placing a soft kiss on her cheek and returning to his practice.

She couldn't get off the stupid smile from her face; there was something else with that boyfriend of her, pretty amazing yet oddly enough also twice as annoying. She waited outside the school for both Peter and Bobby to come out; she kept checking her watch as someone tapped her on the top of her head. Peter kissed her on the cheek and hugged her from behind, "Waited long?"

"Yeah, you're slow as hell." She complained while he laid his head in the nape of her neck, "What are you doing?"

"Taking in your scent, what else?"

"That's a little unsettling don't you think?"

"You smell like gardenias."

"I-umm" He always found the right words to make her shut up, it bothers her but at the same time she'll admit she likes the teasing he does. "I have a lot of homework today, so I can't hang out."

"I'll just come over and help then, I mean what else are boyfriends for?"

"Batting off the horny teen-aged boys eyeing me?"

"I'll do more than bat them off dear."

"Should I be scared?"

"You should always be scared." He said in a teasing tone into her ear, it made her shiver. Peter always had this effect on her, she didn't know whether to be scared of him or not.


	4. Chapter 4

_White Lilies_

**_Chapter_****_ Four: Cutie Oranges_**

_Here is chapter 4 hope you like it. I didn't get a chance to edit so I apologies before hand._

* * *

><p>~Present day~<p>

She pushed the shopping cart through the aisle looking at all the goods they had to offer. The worst part about living in a small town is that you don't get much variety to different foods, but the best part was the prices and haggling. She held a package of chips in her hand and looked at them with a displease look on her face. She wanted to do a little class example trying to explain economics as a whole but was going against junk food. Sighing to herself, she placed the chips back and pushed the cart to actually get food for her first.

"You know, junk food isn't good for your figure." Her eyes looked up to the strange man who has been following her since the lacrosse game. At least he didn't bother her while she was in class this time.

"We really need to stop meeting like this," He followed her as she pushed her cart through the store. "Is there a reason you keep bumping into me or is it just some weird luck?"

"I don't know I just feel like following Lady Luck." There was that charming unforgiving smile he wore each time they ran into each other. He looked into her cart amusingly, "That's a lot of oranges you have."

"I love oranges, what can I say?" She picked up a questionable piece of meat and gave it a look of disgust before placing it back down. "You're sure that's meat right? Looks like road kill they scraped off of the road. I rather go hunting for my food at this point."

"You hunt?" He asked in an amused voice as if it was the craziest thing he heard in his life.

"I do actually but not in the conventional way you're thinking about." Before he could ask another question she just continued to speak, "My father taught me and my sister when we were younger. My sister Noel wasn't the type to go hunting and my father practically raised me as his son. When the divorced went through I lived with my father in a cabin and Noel stayed with our mother."

"I'm sorry to hear that have you visited your sister or mother since you came back?"

She stopped in her tacks as sadness washed over her. She bit down on her lower lip, "Noel passed away sometime ago in a freak car accident. It broke my mother so now she is in Beacon Hills Nursing Home. What about you? Any family? Maybe a wife and kids?"

"No wife or kids, but I should try I'm 36 ish. Most of my family died in a house fire I only have my nephew Derek and niece Cora. They're somewhat good kids but Derek has a problem of dating crazy women." She nodded understanding the poor man's predicament. "What about you?"

"I had a daughter but I lost her a long time ago." He placed a hand on her shoulder and Laurel just smiled sadly at him. "but it makes us human don't you think? I mean the pain makes us know we're alive and fighting for life."

"That's one way of looking at it." He removed his hand and they moved along through the store until they arrived to the milk section. Laurel just piled in every milk carton she found, "I'm scared to ask."

"My best friend is coming to town and she has a horrible thirst for milk. I swear sometimes she is a cat." She laughed to herself at the ironic situation. Most people would be scared to find out they were getting stalked but Laurel welcomed it since she didn't know anyone else here. Another familiar face she knew in town was comforting to her. "Do I get a name this time or are you going to make me work for it?"

"Just call me darling, has a homey feeling to it doesn't it?" He grabbed a small milk carton for himself and they moved back to the snack section.

"I can't, I only called one man darling and he wouldn't be too happy if he found out someone else had his nickname."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind"

She grabbed a bunch of different cookies and some bags of potato chips in her cart. "You don't know him like I do. Once he claims something he doesn't like to share with anyone."

"Sounds like one possessive boy."

"Yeah he was but it only made me love him even more." She smiled at some random memory of him, they got to the register and Laurel turned to him. "Well this is where I say good bye until you decide to stalk me again." She gave him a quick and friendly hug before paying for her things and disappeared out of the store.

"That's Laurel?" He turned to his nephew who had a cart full of healthy foods, "She is a lot more attractive then I remember. She also grew in really good places" He received a punch from his uncle, his nephew wasn't much younger than him only 10 years difference.

"Watch it Derek, at one point in your life you only called her Aunty Laurel."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm going to get her back even if it kills me.

~20 years ago~

Peter led her into his living room, it was her first time in his home she received strange yet welcoming looks from his family. A young boy with black hair ran up to her and gave her a huge grin from ear to ear, she bent down to his level and stuck out her hand. "Hi I'm Laurel. What's your name cutie?"

"My name is Derek." He put his little hand in her and grabbed her fingers in a cute hand shake. "Why are you with Peter?"

"We're dating, honey. I'm his girlfriend, it's nice to meet you Derek. How old are you?"

"I'm eight and a half! I'm a big boy." She giggled from how cute Peter's little nephew was, she patted his head and stood up. Peter was watching her curiously at how motherly she could be. "I'm going to call you Aunty Laurel! Peter tells me how much he really likes you."

"That enough Derek, go play outside or bother Laura. Me and Laurel has to do some homework."

"Okay! Aunty Laurel, you'll come back and play with me right?"

"Of course I will Cutie!" Derek ran off into the dining room leaving Laurel smiling at the cute kid. "You have such a cute nephew Peter."

"I guess? He could be a real pain though." He sat down on the huge sofa and patted a spot for her. "This is my home."

"It's really lovely Peter." She took a moment took look around his house and admire the woodwork and the size of his home. "Did you guys build this yourself?"

"Yeah why?"

"There is this intense aura the moment I walked in."

"You're weird, it's just a house." He took out his math book and started his math homework. While Laurel took her time getting out her English book out. "Talia."

Laurel watched as a tall woman with pure black hair walked in, she had this air around her that made Laurel want to do everything she said. "Peter, I didn't knew you had a guest over today." The way she spoke was grace and conviction, Laurel could tell this woman wasn't someone to be messed with.

"Talia, this is my girlfriend Laurel West."

"Laurel? What a beautiful name, uncommon but beautiful nonetheless."

"Thank you, the funny part is my older sister is named Noel, my mother is named Carol, and my father name is Nick."

"Like St. Nick?" She chuckled to herself before regaining her posture, "What a charming family. I'm Peter's older sister Talia Hale. It's nice to see Peter bringing home a nice girl for once. Please feel free to make yourself feel at home."

"I will, thank you for your hospitality Talia."

"No problem my dear." Talia crossed her arms and left the room leaving Laurel and Peter to themselves.

"Your sister is pretty err hold do I say this? She reminds me of a great leader or something like that. She is quite motherly as well."

"Yeah she is." He added in a displease tone while clicking his tongue in annoyance, Laurel knew how he felt towards Talia was the same she felt about Noel. "That was my second reason of choosing you by the way."

"I see."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for all the love guys, I decided to release another chapter early because of it. I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for chapter five.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_White Lilies_

**_Chapter_****_ Five: All About Peter_**

_I felt like adding a filler for you guys today as well._

* * *

><p>~5 years ago~<p>

How long has it been since he has been here sitting and waiting to be healed? Peter stared out the window at the sun and cursed whoever put him here. He could hear the door opening and shutting softly, the smell of gardenia filled the room. "I'm back, Peter. Sorry I was a little late this time. Traffic from L.A. to here is hell on earth." The same woman has been coming to visit him every week since the accident. She sat on his bedside and watched the back of his head. "I don't know if you can hear me but be strong."

_'Laurel'_ He cried in his mind as she walked up to him and bent down to look at his blank expression, her finger touched the side of his brunt face tenderly. He wanted to say something to her but his body wasn't listening to him. '_Laurel, why do you keep coming back?_'

"So I finally got my teaching degree in Economics. You remember how much I hated it right? I never thought that I would either, but I guess life just works like that." She placed her hand on his and gave it a nice little squeeze. "God I miss your stupid comments." He could smell the salty tears building up in her eyes as she kept on speaking, "I miss you so much Peter, not a day goes by when I don't think of you."

_'Laurel, please..' _

She stood up and took in a deep breath trying to calm herself and to keep from crying. "When you're better, we'll catch up and I don't know, have you make fun of me like you normally do. I love you Peter." She kissed him on the cheek and left the room. He wanted to stop her, he want to run after her and tell her not to leave him again but his damned body.

_'You'll be mine Laurel. I swear by that. You'll be mine again.'_

~Present~

Peter stand in Derek's so called home, it wasn't really a home it was more of an abandon building that Derek lived in. He stared out at the city that was off to the distance, he could see her smile and smell the Gardenia scent she had. Derek looked up at his uncle from the couch, he knew Peter was up to something but he didn't really care for much of his uncle's choices, as long as he doesn't go on a murderous killing spree like last time.

The door flew open and the puppy pack walked in didn't help that one of the pup was a true Alpha. "Stay away from our teacher Peter. I don't know what sick and twisted plan you have but Leave Ms. Laurel out of it." Scott was a lot bolder now since the first time Derek saw the boys and Stiles was just Stiles. "I have to deal with Deucalion and I definitely don't want to bring Ms. Laurel in this mess. She is innocent."

"Scott," Peter turned to them and forced a smile on his face. "I'm pretty sure Laurel is a grown woman and can make her own choices if she wants to date me or not. I, for one, is 20 years older than you and I don't really don't need your permission. "

"I'm telling you Peter stay away from her. She doesn't know and I want to keep it that way."

"Again Scott, don't meddle with things you don't know. Laurel is more then what meets the eyes. The things she knows and has gone through, exceeds your 2 years as a werewolf." Peter placed his hands on the desk and leaned in, "I feel like we had the same talk last year when I dated your mother." Peter could hear as Scott's heartbeat quickened, "You should deal with that Deucalion situation and I'll deal with your dear economics teacher." Scott gave him a displease growl and his eyes flashed yellow before he stormed out of the flat. Stiles looked at Lidia awkwardly and dragged her arm with him. "Kids these days."

* * *

><p><em>Just a shortie for now and I'll work it in later or something.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_White Lilies_

**_Chapter_****_ Six: Playing on My Heart Strings_**

_It's a little rushed and not that well put together, I'm just trying to fight off this terrible writer block I dug myself into. Everyone grab a shovel and help me out? Had to re-upload it since I went but and corrected my spelling. Should start doing it before hand ._._

* * *

><p>~Present~<p>

"Alright class, since it is Friday and I know you don't want homework over the lovely weekend. Your assignment today is to read chapter 48 and 49, and do question 6 for chapter 48 and write a paragraph answering question 15 on chapter 49. Work individually today please.'' She sat down on her chair and started typing on her computer. She checked the grades and noticed one student was failing her class, she made a note to speak with the student after class.

"Ms. Laurel." She turned to the student at the door with a bouquet of white lilies in his hand, "Someone dropped of flowers for you. He also told me to wish you a happy birthday." The small boy who she concluded was a freshman, placed the flowers on her table and shortly left before she could ask who the flowers were from.

She looked at the card and it read 'From your Darling' she smiled to herself and could feel the eyes of her class on her. "Alright what's with the stares?"

"Happy birthday! I say we shouldn't have to do work since it's your birthday." Stiles spoke up, she has been their teacher for a good 5 months to know that he was probably the smartest student she ever had. Stiles was just a little spazzy so people didn't pay much attention to him. "Who are the flowers from Ms. L?"

"Just an old flame of mine." She replied before turning back to the computer.

She could hear the boys talking to themselves and whispering to each other. Mostly it was just Scott, Stiles, and Allison, she could heard them as clear as day though. "It has his scent all over it."

"What does he want with her I mean I know he is pretty unpredictable but why our econ teacher?"

"Maybe she knows something. I mean she did say it was from an old flame."

"Yeah-Oh god speak of the devil."

Her eyes turned back to the door again and the familiar strange man was standing there with a cocky smile. Laurel got up and walked over to the man and pushed him out the door, her arms covering her chest. "I told you not to bother me at work."

"I thought we could make an exception since I overheard it was your birthday."

"You saw the man who dropped off the flowers?"

"Yeah and might I saw he is one attractive fellow?"

She instantly starting giggling at his comment, "I suppose he is. Too bad he doesn't have enough courage to just be straight forward with me and see me face to face. What are you doing here anyways?"

"I wanted to take you to dinner, if you didn't have any plans of course."

"Tonight? I don't actually, I was just going to bother Bobby while he drills the boys in lacrosse."

"So dinner at 8 tonight?"

"I-"

"Please I insist, it'd be on me as a little birthday present."

"How charming. Alright, there is a park in front of diner called Lenny's why don't you meet me there?"

"It's a date then," He took her right hand in his and pressed his lips against her soft and creamy skin. "I'll see you then my dear." She watched as he walked away in the pit of stomach something was hatching like hundreds of butterflies, it was a while since she felt like this. She turned to go back in class and noticed her students were huddled by the door.

"Okay kids shows over get back to work," She ushered them back to their seats like cattle, she could see Stiles raising his hand and waving it like a lunatic. "Yes Stiles?"

"Two things, one you're blushing and two I think the class wants to take you to diner possibly bowling! Right class?"

"Yeah! Bowling!" The class chimed to the Adderall ridden boy's whim.

"Alright class settle down, this is Economics not history. I don't need you guys to reenact the French revolution in my class. Perhaps we can go bowling but I have a dinner to get through first." The way Laurel ran her class was like they were a big family and all friends. She forced those who didn't like each other to suck it up and be friends, so the students loved her. "We'll say bowling at 9? Kids, I don't even if this is legal."

"We can just say we ran into each other." Of course Stiles already planned it out, her students scared her half the time.

Like that they she had her Friday night filled, she made a mental note to tell Bobby. As soon as she knew it class was over and students were walking out. "Allison come here real quick. I need a word with you." Allison was a bright girl she had short brown hair and could be a model if she wanted to. She stood awkwardly at the end of Laurel's desk. "I was worried about your grade. Is everything alright with you?"

"Yeah it's just hard for me to keep up."

"If you want I can stay after school and go over them with you whenever you want."

"Alright, thank you Ms. Laurel."

She gathered all her bags out of the car and walked up the stairs noticing the front door was opened, she was cautious to open the door slowly. "Whose there?"

"Just me!" A woman with black hair popped out from around a corner giving Laurel a heart attack. "Sorry Laurel, I kind of picked your lock."

"Picked?"

"Ok, I used a little M but hey I'm here!"

"When did you get here Arty?" Artemis was her best friend after she moved from Beacon Hills, she reminded Laurel of Bobby from time to time.

"Early this morning before you left. I just napped in your hamper when you woke up. You need better underwear your selection is kind of meh." Artemis walked over to the kitchen and poured herself a giant cup of milk for herself. "The contract went through; at the end of the month I'll be opening Pure Essence."

"Sounds like a porn shop." Laurel sets all her papers down on the table in the dining room, "I have a date tonight."

"With?"

"The Mister Mystery."

"Oh seriously? You haven't told him yet?"

"I want to see how far he is going to go for my attention." Laurel and Artemis sat on her large fluffy couch as they talked. "Yeah Peter brought me those flowers, at least he remembers my birthday."

"February 28th. See I remember too!" Artemis sipped on her milk well more like she was lapping on the milk like a giant cat. "What are you wearing?"

"Whatever you want me to Honey."

"Oh this is going to be fun." She had this gleam in her eyes that scared Laurel as she took her to her room.

After countless hours of wearing every dress she had in the closet they agreed on a pair of tight jeans and a loose white tang top, leather boots and a white cardigan to hide her shoulders. Her hair was brushed and allowed to be let down, she wore light eyeliner to bring attention to her eyes and a tinted lipstick that gave her lips a pink glow to them.

"My little girl is growing up!" Artemis pretended to cry and Laurel rolled her eyes at her friend's action. "When you coming back?"

"I don't know, 9 meet me at the bowling alley. See you Arty."

She ran towards the park she had 15 minutes to get there and she didn't feel like driving her car. It was a grueling 15 minutes of sprinting to the park, by the time she got there she was out of breath. "Enjoy your run?" Her date had an amused smile on his face, "You didn't have to run all the way here."

"My last boyfriend kind of embedded that in my head. Every time I was late he found some way to torture me." She said between her breath, she put her hand against the tree. "Sorry give me a minute."

He took her other arm to help her stand up, "You alright?" He was stifling a chuckled as he brushed her hair away from her face. "You're beautiful."

"Oh thank you." Laurel linked arms with her date, she had no idea why but it felt like the most normal thing she has done in a while. "My students wants to celebrate my birthday with me at the bowling alley. I don't know if you're up to it."

"Whatever you want my dear it is your birthday after all." She smiled wondering why this man was being so nice to her. She knew he was a sneaky and controlling but to what extent is he willing to go. "Why Lenny's?"

"I haven't been there since I was a junior in high school. I miss it, a lot of memories tied to it."

"Do tell me the memories." They walked along the park arms linked together, neither of them mind since deep down in both of them this was exactly want they wanted.

"Someone I dated took me here every time he won a basketball game. We got the same thing every time that the moment the waitress saw us she would jolt down our order before sitting us down." She watched as the kids ran around in the park and thought of her little brown puff of hair chasing other kids. Her date reached down and grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Sorry when I see kids it reminds me of my daughter. She was just a baby when I lost her, so full of life and happy."

"The dad?"

"Her father was erratic and his sister thought it be best if he wasn't in our daughter's life. The hardest thing I ever did was walking away from him." She paused as they got to the crosswalk, "I regret it every day. I should have stayed and we would have a family with a bunch of crazy children running around. I miss him."

"Where is he now?"

"Gone. When I went back to find him he was gone and nobody knew where he ran off to."

"Lets not talk about it anymore, try to enjoy the rest of your birthday." He was getting a little irritated at the fact she was talking about another man. She nodded obediently and they entered the restaurant, the waitress smiled and gave her date a wink. "A table for two please."

"Yes sir, right this way." She lead them to a booth in the back away from everyone she handed them the menu and strutted off trying to catch Laurel's date attention.

"Well she taken a shine to you." Mister Mystery shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly "I guess that what I get for talking about my ex."

"Do you know what you want?"

"Uh Cheese burger with fries and a milkshake." She could see a hint of a smile play on his lips, he sets down his menu and grinned

"I'll have the same, chocolate right?" She nodded and he gave the order to the waitress who was giving him flirty looks. "Laurel are you okay?"

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

"Because you are frowning and looking like you are going to kill yourself. Please don't by the way, I would be very upset if you do."

She had no idea why she was jealous of the waitress maybe because the waitress was young and gorgeous and Laurel was already 33 she had passed her prime. She didn't want to admit it but she was actually very attached to the man whose been stalking her. He gave her a sense of comfort that only one man had ever given her.

"Laurel?" He was pretty attractive now that she got a closer look at him, he had muscular arms and a strong set of shoulders. His face was almost perfectly sculpted not a single feature was out of place, he noticed her staring at him. His smile was charming and sly giving her a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Sorry, I was just-you remind me of someone I once knew." She averted her eyes and looked at her hands which were folded in her lap.

"Is that a good thing?" She nodded quietly; his smile grew as he watched her fiddle with her fingers. "You haven't changed one bit."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's nothing, oh our food is here. Look how yummy it looks." He did his best to dodge her question and started eating; her eyes just fixed themselves on him. "I'm handsome, I know."

"So much lack of self-esteem." She covered her mouth as soon as the words left her lips. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. Someone I knew a long time ago said the same thing and I would comment on his cockiness. I'm really sorry."

He laughed her off playfully, "It's alright. I catch myself doing the same with you from time to time. This actually brings back a lot of memories. There was this girl that was such an oddball, I used to pick on her all the time. I did all kinds of stuff to her, I stole her homework one time and I used to unlock her locker and clip the lock on backwards. For some reason she still liked me and I found it absolutely amusing."

"Where is she now?"

"I'm not sure, I ask myself that question every night." Laurel knew he was upset, it didn't take a rocket scientist. She could tell how much he really loved that girl just from looking into his eyes. "I hope someday I could get through to her and tell her everything."

"She must have been very close to you."

"She was my best friend, but things happened and we were torn away from each other." A sharp pain shot through her body while looking into his eyes.

"Pe-" She looked back down at her meal, "Please lets not dwell on the past, just enjoy the time we're having."

"I agree."

They munched on their foods and talked about random things from wolves to coyotes to bears and fishes. Once they finished their meal they walked out hand and hand in the park, just talking about how the town used to be. "Shoot. My students are waiting for me at the bowling alley. Lets go!" The bowling alley was a few blocks away from the park and they decided to just walk there. "Hey mister."

"Yeah my dear?"

"Thanks for tonight. It's been a while since I been out with a man. That made it sound like I have no life didn't it?" He nodded and they shared they first laugh together under the half moon.

Once they arrived to the bowling alley her students was giving her a stressed look, by students it was just Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Allison, and Lydia. They looked at her date and rolled they're eyes, "Tell me why my students don't like you again?"

"It's nothing personal really." She nodded and bought the kids a round of nachos and onion rings. "How do you like teaching?"

"Honestly? I hated economics in high school but I ended up studying it in college now I love it." She watched as her students started bowling and shoved a nacho chip in her mouth. "Those kids are pretty good at bowling."

"I know it's like they're almost cheating." Her date basically yelled the last one out as he gave them a lazy look followed by a sarcastic smile. "They're good kids don't you think-"

"Uh Ms. L" Stiles pulled a seat next to her and started shoveling onion rings in his mouth. "So Ms. Laurel who's your friend?"

"Uh... This is my date, date this is one of my dear student Stiles." Stiles looked nervously at the mysterious man like who was going to attack and maul him violently. "I don't even want to know your relationship. Please tolerate each other for one day it's my birthday." Laurel pleaded and her date was the first to give in and accept it. "Stiles..."

"Alright, Okay. We'll tolerate each other for one night, even though he tried to kill me." After his sentence Laurel shot a concerned look before rubbing her temples.

"Laurel!" Artemis ran up to them with Bobby in hand, "Look who I found moping around."

"I wasn't moping." Bobby said in his defense, Artemis just beamed her perfect smile and practically pushed Stiles out of his seat.

"Arty, be nice to my students."

"Yeah, Yeah, wonder if they have milk here."

"Arty I bought you 15 gallons at home. Just wait until we get home."

"Ok let me understand this, Mister Mystery." She pointed at Laurel's date who was amused to hear her nickname for him. "Students." She gestured at the group of kids and Stiles, "and best friend from childhood, Bobby."

"You dragged Bobby in here, don't act like you don't know him. Guys this is Artemis my cat."

The rest of the night went smoothly for the most part, at one point Stiles screamed and ran while Artemis was chasing him down. Her date was quiet but kept eyeing Bobby like he was the devil. Scott and Isaac kept eyeing her date wanting for him to make a move and Allison and Lydia was chatting about Scott and Isaac. Artemis and Laurel walked down the road to the apartments together, saying something about a shortcut. I was well after 1 in the morning but they didn't care they could handle a few bad boys.

"That's him huh?"

"Yeah."

"He is pretty quiet."

"Only when he is planning something."

"How do you feel about him now?"

"It's complicated."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Bobby?"

"Bobby? I don't know. He is still the same but I'm not sure he likes me like that."

"That never stopped you before."

"Yeah you're right, it probably won't either."

~18 years ago~

Peter waited for Laurel to get out of her last class, sometimes he wished she would just skip and stay with him for a day. The younger girls were eyeing him like a piece of meat, he didn't mind, he loves attention. He leaned against her locker for some reason she smelled of gardenia all the time, it was interesting. "Mr. Hale, I know you are dating Ms. West but please wait outside of the school next time." The principal stated in a stern voice as he walked by.

"Yet, I have a feeling that won't stop him." Laurel popped out of the sea of teenagers giving the principal a smile before Peter pulled her closer to him. "Darling."

"Shhh..." He buried his nose into her neck and inhaling deeply over and over again, "God you smell good." His lips was next to her ear as he laid soft kisses trailing to her lips, "Miss me?"

"Everyday Peter, there isn't a day where I don't miss you." She rolled her eyes with a playful smile dancing on her face and her eyes twinkled in mischief.

"Oh? Trying to be cute with me?" He mumbled into her neck causing her to shiver under his touch, he love having power. The more he had the more he wasn't satisfied, is that why he liked her so much? She give him every whim he wanted she fought from time to time but always give in when it came to him. She was like playdoh, he could mold her into the perfect little bird he had ever seen.

"Peter."

"Mmm" She looked at him with dewy eyes that longed for him, "Don't ever look at any other man like that."

"Why?"

"Because only I can have that from you."

* * *

><p><em>I would personally like to thank all of you guys for the love I'm getting. It really makes my day and it makes the chapters come out fast if you guys haven't notice. ;D<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_White Lilies_

**_Chapter_****_ Seven: His Name She Spoke_**

_I'm going to kick this story into gear now, I think we had a slow enough ride up right?_

* * *

><p>~Present~<p>

It was a long day and Laurel was still at school at 8 in the evening grading papers, there were times where she regretted being a teacher or how much work she assigned the poor kids. She massaged her temples trying to decode one of her student's handwriting, at least that's what she thought it was or it could have been some foreign language now as she took a closer look. She had a cup of hot coffee sitting on the edge of her desk, nothing fancy just black coffee to keep her awake.

"Maybe I should just give them 100% for effort." She had a bad habit of talking to herself when she was frustrated; setting down her pen she let out a huge sigh and a sip of her coffee.

"All your happiness will fly out if you keep sighing." Her eyes snapped towards the door where her mystery stalker stood. "I don't know if it's true, I just hear it a lot."

"Good evening to you too." Was it bad that she was getting used to the strange man popping in out of nowhere? "How are you today?"

"Good, are you going to stop pretending that you don't know me or are we still playing this little cat and mouse game?" He walked over to her and sat in one of the desk, "Man does this bring back memories or what?"

"Sadly to say sir, I have no idea what you're talking about it." She stated calmly while folding her hands together.

"You're lying, Laurel you know exactly who I am."

"What makes you think I know you?"

"Because once a week after the fire happened, you visited me didn't you? While I was still recuperating, I couldn't answer you but I know you were there, talking to me, helping the nurse take care of me. Your scent was everywhere Laurel. It was hell for me not being able to touch you or reply back!" She could hear the anger fill his tone as the more she played stupid the more he got mad. He stood up with his hands on the table and he stared her down. "Laurel, I know you remember me."

". . ." She bit down on her tongue refusing to say anything and looked away from the fuming werewolf in her class. She could hear as he walked over to her, grabbing her arm and yanking her up to him. "Pe-mmm" Laurel caught herself; one thing she learned from being with Peter was she wasn't going to give anyone the satisfaction of her kneeling before them. Pride was the worst thing she gained from their relationship.

"Say it." He gritted through his teeth, his eyes flashed a cool blue light while his claws dug into her arm. "What's my name Laurel?"

"Peter Hale." She stared at his glowing eyes with confusion rising within her. "Your eyes…"

"Laurel, my eyes are the least of my worries at the moment."

He released her arm and at that moment she didn't knew what came over her. She wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her head into his chest. "Peter… I never forgot you."

"That was unexpected, considering the fact you broke up with me."

"It wasn't… It's a lot more complicated than you think. I didn't want to I really didn't want to." His arms wrapped around her, it was he strange weird of trying to shut her up. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"Well, filling me on what happened would be a good start. I know Talia stole some of my memories, so do tell me what she took from me." He freed her from his hold and took a few steps back.

"It's not the right time. When it comes I'll tell you everything, I promise Peter."

"I don't like negotiation Laurel, you know that."

She crossed her arms over her chest biting her bottom lip out of anxiety, "I really can't Peter. Just not right now, I need more time."

"You had 18 years, I'm pretty sure you had enough of time at this point."

"Peter please…"

"Either you tell me or I'll find out myself." He just raged out of the room leaving Laurel just standing there trying to figure out how the hell to tell him without him ripping off her head at this point.

~18 years ago~

It's been a somewhat rough 5 months of dating for Laurel, she had to go through Peter's antics day in and day out. Again he was the type to give her flowers and then watch the bees come after her. Not to mention one time he tricked her into going inside the boy's locker room after practice one day. She could feel the years falling out of her life. Today however he was a lot antsier, the way he was talking to her and treating her was out of place, like he was trying to be more kind to her. Something was bothering him, she could tell from the way he paced up and down her room with his hands jammed into his jacket.

"Peter, can you sit for 5 minutes so i can do my work?" It was hard to keep up with him sometimes. She was so used to going home and doing her work that she never had time to go out, but with Peter they went out quite a bit.

"I just... Laurel, you like me right?" The book fell out of her hands as soon as the question left his mouth; she just stared at him with a quizzical expression. "Answer Laurel; don't look at me like an idiot."

"Cause I was totally expecting that Peter." She sat up on her bed and patted a place for him to sit down; he was reluctant but sat down nonetheless. She hug him from behind as she wrapped her legs in front of him, like some weird looking monkey. "Why are you so worried about it? I've been with you this whole time and you're asking me if I like you."

"Well like isn't really the question I had in mind, I want to know if it's more." He spoke in a quiet whisper and it was starting to worry her.

"Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend that I love?"

"Love?"

"I- sorry." She buried her face into his back; she cursed herself silently for using the forbidden L word. "Can we forget what I said? I feel awkward now." Her plead turned into some muffled mumbles, Peter leaned back lying on top of her small body. "Get off Peter your fat is killing me!"

"Did you mean it?" He got up but sat on her pelvis instead he made sure he wasn't squishing her to death.

"That you're fat? Yeah you're heavy compared to me, I'm like a hamster and you're the size of an elephant."

He leaned down and pinned her arms above her head, "That's not what I meant. Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" He listened intently to her heartbeat as she nodded her head embarrassed she let it slip. "Why?"

"Cause darling you're my breath of fresh air in this oh so perfect world of mine. You remind me that I have to keep on fighting and I can't stop no matter what."

"I'm nothing but trouble Laurel."

"I know." She smiled at him, "I knew it from the first time you stole my homework because I wasn't paying attention to you. There was also the time you tripped me in front of a guy I liked in the beginning of the school year before we decided to date. Oh and the time you stole my clothes after gym and I had to wear a towel and hunt for my clothes half naked around the school. Let's not forget the time you tricked me into thinking that the girl liked me."

"Exactly why do you love me after all the shit I put you through?" His eyes searched her eyes from hidden truth that she could have been hiding from him.

"Because in the end you still took care of me, after all the things that happened I love you because you make my life complete it has both its faults and perfection. In the end I really love you with all my heart because of your imperfections."

"You're telling the truth." He said with surprise as he leaned down to kiss her softly, "Would you love me no matter what?"

"Unless you cheat on me then I'll still love you but leaned more towards pissed off." She felt as he rolled off of her and laid next to her, Laurel moved closer to him and held his arm in both her arms. "What's up?"

"I need to tell you something. You can't tell anyone it's a family secret and I know I can trust you." She nodded and watched as his face contorted into a beast with sharp fangs and claws. Her hold on his arm tighten he could feel as she trembled next to him. "I'm a werewolf." He added in a disappointed tone while he closed his eyes.

She didn't whether to scream or run at this point, she fought against herself before crawling on top of him and touching each wrinkle and inhuman bump on his face. Her hands found its way to his ears and she was gentle and timid with her touches. "So silver and the full moon?"

He opened his eyes Laurel was captivated in the bright gold light that shone off of them. "Silver is a myth but the full moon is real. We learn from a young age to keep it within us so we don't lose control of ourselves." All the fear left her and only excitement and curiosity was left, the only way to describe it was imagine a child in all you can eat candy store. "You're not scared?"

"I was taken back; I wasn't really expect my boyfriend was a werewolf. You're still my Peter though despite what you look like. With all your fangs and pointy ears, you're my Peter and I love my Darling." She leaned down to kiss him while he was still in his wolf form.

"God you're so weird." He mumbled into her lips while he changed back into his human form, his arms tighten around her back holding her closer to him. Needless to say he was happy that his weird ass girlfriend accepted her even weirder boyfriend. "Your parents won't be back until Monday and Noel is staying at her boyfriend's tonight right?" Her face grew red as he smirked against her lips, with each touch she grew warmer and her heart raced in her chest. It made him impatience.

* * *

><p><em>Note: There won't be an update tomorrow or on Monday, I'll try to get one up after Monday but no promises. <em>


	8. Chapter 8

_White Lilies_

**_Chapter_****_ Eight: A Witch and The Bite_**

_Note: I watched too much Witches of East End, if you guys have seen it then Artemis is loosely based on Wendy. I just really like Wendy :3 Oh To clear up confusions in chapter 6 they did not kiss they just laughed. Thanks to Sarah0406 for pointing out. Sorry to bursts bubbles but their first kiss is going to a lot better than that. Also guys I have a confession to make in Chapter 7 when the confrontation in the classroom happened, that whole scene wasn't suppose to happen the original scene was them sleeping together. If you guys want to read it it let me know and I'll make a deleted scene section.  
><em>

* * *

><p>~Present~<p>

Laurel paced up and down her apartment with a cup of red wine in her hand. Knowing Peter meant he would go to no lengths to find out which memory Talia took from him. She wasn't ready to tell him, she should be she had 18 years to get ready one day to tell him that. She picked up the telephone and dialed an old number that she never thought she needed to dial again. She managed to weasel out of one of her students, meaning Stiles, to find out Peter went to Mexico with Derek to find Talia's nails. He is going to find some way to figure the secret she has been keeping from him for the last 18 years. Her front door burst open and she snarled at the intruder while hanging up the phone. Her pearly white teeth turned to razor sharp fangs and her nails grew to claws, her eyes emitted the same golden light she saw many years ago.

She let out a warning growl to whoever broke into her home. A soft mew came from behind the wall and her expression softens into a displeased frown. "Jesus, Arty. I could have killed you."

The cat transformed into a very attractive but very naked woman. She had long black hair and forest green eyes; she gave Laurel a toothy grin. "But you wouldn't because you love me. Now honey I'm going to raid your room for clothes to wear and you can tell me all about this mystery man you've been keeping from me." Laurel watched as a naked Artemis strutted off towards her room, her let out a deep sigh to calm down and went to close her front door. "So your ex has been following you around?" Artemis was wearing a long silk robe and loosely tied the front so her breast could peak through. She made her way to the fridge where 15 gallons of milk waited for her to drink. "Is he cute?"

"He always been attractive it's just now he has grown into a man. He isn't a little boy anymore also he is way more wild then he was before." Laurel on one of the bar stool she had lined up by the kitchen island, Artemis poured herself a tall glass of milk. "I don't' know what to do anymore Artemis, I think he is going to find out."

"Okay, lets back up 18 years ago. What are you keeping from him?"

"Artemis, we have a daughter together. His sister took his memory because she didn't think he would make a good father and we were young. I was 17 when I was pregnant and he was 19, after I gave birth Noel adopted Malia and I never spoke to Peter about it. When he was badly burnt and a vegetable I visited him every day and I told him about my life and how I still loved him but not about Malia."

"Hold on, you have a daughter and never told me about it?" Artemis almost dropped her glass on the counter and stared at Laurel in disbelief. "You have a daughter? That's 17 years old? Where is she now?"

"She disappeared after Noel died; it was a mystery how she died. There were scratches on in the car and blood was everywhere. I searched the woods day in and day out but I couldn't find Malia."

"Wait is her last name Tate?" Laurel nodded in confusion and Artemis pulled out her smartphone tapping hysterically at the screen. "Okay listen to this, a young girl named Malia Tate was found in the woods 8 years after her disappearance. Her mother and sister was found died inside the car crash but Malia was nowhere to be found. Now Malia lives with her father and trying to adapt to normal society after many years of living alone. Laurel this was a few days ago, you have to tell her the truth and Peter the truth. If he finds out you know he will be pissed." Artemis sets her cup on the counter and tapped her fingers on the hard granite surface.

"I don't know how to tell him. Should I just call him up and be like Hey Peter, We have a daughter together she is 17 years old. Surprise!" Laurel poured herself another cup of wine to ease her senses.

"It's better than something. I would be pissed if I found out from someone else, wouldn't you?" Artemis crossed her thin arms over her chest, "What's the worst thing he could do?"

"Kill me?"

"He loves you too much, you said ever since you came back he been watching your every move. You're a were-coyote, grow a pair and do something. Find Malia talk to her and then get Peter and talk to him with her. Let me see what the Tarot cards have to say for you. Where do you keep them?"

"I don't have any, Artemis. I'm not a witch."

"I'm offended." She placed her hands up and closed her eyes, Laurel watched as they glowed an eerie green aura before Artemis snapped her fingers. "Found them." She disappeared behind the wall before walking back with an old deck of Tarot cards in hand. "Ok let's see..." She dealt out the cards and bit down on her finger, "The cards say you will have to overcome great difficulties to achieve happiness and if they're not overcome it will kill you."

"Great to know my best friend is a witch and is telling me I'm going to die." Laurel rubbed her temples in annoyance, "I'm going to die aren't I?"

"Not if you tell him even the cards are telling you to."

"Oh god."

~ 19 years ago~

"Peter, where are we going?" They walked through the dark woods together hand and hand, she was a sophomore in high school now with only a few more month until she finished. He tighten his hands giving her reassurance, "Why are you jittery again? Last time this happened I found out you were a werewolf."

"Laurel please be quite for a second. I'm thinking." He just finished high school and deciding still is he wanted to continue his schooling. He took her through the woods as she just followed her dear lover, "I want to be with you."

"You needed to bring me out here just to tell me that?"

"I want you to be a ..."

"Werewolf?"

"Yeah" He expected her to scream no or start yelling at him to take her back, he was scared she was going to tell him she didn't feel the same.

"Alright." He stopped and looked at her as she just had that same smile that always reassured him everything was going to be fine. "Will it hurt?"

"Yeah but I'll be there with you." Off in the distance she saw a pair of glowing eyes she huddled closer to Peter. "Don't be scared, he is going to give you the bite and we'll hope for the best."

"This is the girl?" It huffed at them as they drew closer it was a bigger and more animal looking werewolf then Peter looked. It had dark black hair err fur and hellish glowing red eyes, Laurel watched its fangs drip with saliva. "She is a puny little thing isn't she?" It stalked closer to her and Peter not taking its eyes off of her, Peter grabbed her right arm and offered it to the beast. She buried her head into his chest as the fangs sank into her forearm. Laurel bit down to prevent herself from screaming, she could feel as the fire rush into her veins. "You keep me in Talia's good graces now." The beast ran into the woods and disappeared like a shadow.

"Laurel?" Peter looked down at her body as she held on to him for dear life.

"It hurts a lot." She muttered under her breath, her breathing became heavy with pain.

"It'll go away just keep strong." She nodded and flinched every time she moved her arm. He gently guided her down so she could lie down on his lap and she closed her eyes from all the pain that was shooting through her sun was rising from the horizon and Peter shook Laurel with the worst case scenario in mind. Her eyes fluttered opened and he gives a smile out of relief, "Well you made it through the night."

"How long was I out for?"

"A couple of hours." She sat up but leaned against him, "You sleep talk."

"What did I say?"

"You kept moaning my name and saying you loved me over and over about how you wanted my babies and what not." She punched him in the arm and stuck her tongue out at him playfully. He rubbed his arm, "I was just kidding. You were knocked out and I was worried that you didn't make it but it seems I picked the right girl for me."

"God your self-esteem is so low!" She laughed while rolling her neck slowly to get out the kinks, holding out her forearm she examined the place where she got bit and noticed it was smooth and creamy. "There is no mark."

"Your body accepted the bite."

"What if it didn't?"

"You wouldn't have died."

"Lovely. Can I stay with you today; I don't feel like going to school today." She closed her eyes and laid her hand on his arm, he put his hand over her hand.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you guys again for the love and support. <em>


	9. Chapter 9

_White Lilies_

**_Chapter_****_ Nine: Hindsight_**

_A shorty for today._

* * *

><p>~19 years ago~<p>

Her hand was placed over her stomach; she looked up at the dark-haired woman. "He won't remember me?"

"He'll remember you but not your later years. He won't remember you getting turned or…" She looked down at Laurel's hands; she could feel the tears well up in her eyes.

"Please Talia, there has to be another way!" She was on her knees holding Talia's hand, "I can't lose him I love him too much."

"He isn't fit Laurel. If I had a choice I would take your memories too but your body cannot handle it. He is too erratic, he got some random alpha to bite you and you're lucky your body accepted the bite. You could have died from it." Talia did her best to suppress her anger at her little brother at this point. "Laurel I'm doing what's the best for this family. After I take his memories you have to leave this town, I'm not going to let the same thing happen twice."

"Please Talia, I-I" She just let the tears run down her face; she just wanted to be with him. She truly loved him and his stupid snarky comments. "I- can't do this without him!"

"You're 17 Laurel and he is 19 you guys cannot handle a child. Noel is married isn't she?"

"No please, Talia you can't do this. We're a family!" She cried trying to get the great Alpha to change her mind but she knew Talia wouldn't be easily swayed. "My child still has Hale blood coursing through their veins. This child is still your kin and you will always be their aunt no matter how memories you alter." She muttered in anger her heartbeat was banging against her chest, she released Talia's hand and gripped her knees as her claws sharpen.

"Mommy!" Little Derek ran in and looked at Laurel who was on her knees crying, "Aunty Laurel?"

"Derek…" Talia gave Laurel one last look and turned her back, "I've made my decision and if you don't keep your end of the bargain, Peter's memories aren't going to be the only one that I take away." Talia walked off leaving Derek with Laurel.

"Aunty Laurel, why are you crying? Is it because I told mommy I was going to have a baby cousin?"

"No honey," She bit down on her lip trying to stop her lip from quivering, "Derek, I'm going to go away for a long time. So I'm just sad I won't be able to see my favorite big boy anymore."

~Preset day~

"Remind me why she is in the asylum Tate?" She could feel her anger rising every moment that passed she snapped her glare at him as he jumped out of his seat. Laurel tapped her fingertips on the table in annoyance waiting for her dumbass brother-in-law to answer. "Well Tate? Do I need to beat it out of you? Why the fuck is Malia in a fucking insane asylum?"

"She was out of fucking control Laurel! It was like having a rabid animal in the goddamned house, besides Noel is gone now along with my daughter! I have no business with her anymore." He slammed his hands down on the table while she was seething with anger.

"If you weren't my sister's husband, I would have ripped you apart on the spot just now. Out of respect for my sister and the love she had for you, I'll let you live. Malia will be under my supervision and guardianship because you are far from sane dear brother." She stood up and dug around in her bag, throwing a thick stack of papers at him. "I'm sure you can figure out how to fill out those papers, I'll be back tomorrow to pick them up. If they're not done by then Tate, I'll make you wish they were the moment I dropped them on the damned counter!"

"When did you become like this? It was that guy you dated in high school fault wasn't it? He made you into this beast you are now, not that sweet girl I met 20 years ago. Now you're some heated scheming whore! Did he get you into drugs? Is that why Malia is a crazy bitch now? Are all the drugs you took are affecting her now?"

"Watch your fucking mouth Tate, I might let what you what you say about me slide but if you talk about Malia like that again, not even my dead sister can stop me from ripping off your limbs." She hissed under her breath she could feel herself shifting at that point, she stormed out of the house trying to hide her true form from him.

She broke out into a sprint, dodging trees with ease; Laurel was trying to calm down her anger. If she stayed any second longer she would have killed him, she stopped to catch her breath she watched as her nails turned into sharp claws in front of her eyes. She stared at the sight in front of her and cursed her luck she was standing in what used to be the Hale house before the fire broke out. The old house drew her inside its brunt ruins, old memories rushing back in her mind many of them she planned to forget. Her held was running up and down the old stair case railing, she recalled watching a little boy playing basketball trying to be like his uncle. A tear ran down her face as she sat down on the old steps, she stared at an old picture of her and Peter from back in high school, they were at prom together. "Oh god Peter, I need you here so bad right now."

~20 years ago~

Laurel was in a crimson red dress that reached the floor, it was her dear Peter choice along with everything she was wearing. Now that she thought about it he was the biggest control freak she knew or even met for that point. Peter was waiting downstairs with her parents and Noel with her boyfriend; she couldn't remember his name so she just calls him Tate. She slipped on her heels and walked out of her room, she guess Peter heard her door because he was the first to walk to her.

"Impressive, fine feathers do make fine birds." Laurel punched him lightly in the shoulder, they have been dating for about 10 months and she was used to his comments by this point. He kissed her on the cheek and leaned into her ear, "You look stunning, my dear."

"Thanks and you look very refined in your suit, darling."

"I'm always classy and refine." He held her waist and guided her to the living room where her parents were waiting. She turned to Peter who had a bouquet of white lilies and a red lily corsage in a plastic box.

"Thank you." She took the bouquet in hand bashfully smiled; her took her left hand and tied the corsage to her wrists. "It's beautiful Peter."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading *insert hearts*<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_White Lilies_

**_Chapter_****_ Ten: Murderous Rampage _**

_Another shorty plus one more_

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon Scott. Do you need help with something?" She was getting ready to pack up her things and get ready to go home but Scott strolled into her class.<p>

He looked around nervously before he closed the door to her class, it alarmed her a bit but she kept her cool. "Ms. Laurel I think I should really tell you about that guy you're seeing."

"Oh alright, have a seat Scott. you guys have been anxious since the first day you guys saw him in my class. I'm very interested in what you have to say." She sat back down in her chair and Scott pulled up a chair to her desk, he sat down and fiddled with his fingers. "Are you alright Scott?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to word this right without freaking you out." He took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Peter isn't what he seems to be, he is a murder."

"How so?"

"Please trust me Ms. Laurel, you don't know him how I know him."

"No, I don't but enlighten me Scott. How do you know him?"

"We're like brothers, to make things easier."

Laurel leaned in with a mysterious smile plastered on her face, "Do you want me to make it easy for you?"

"How could you? You have no idea what's going on."

"Scott... I can smell a werewolf a mile away. So you can cut to the chase, I'm pretty sure you don't want to be in school longer than you need to be."

"How-You-I" His sentence came out in a jumble of words that made her hard to understand him. She got up and turned to the board writing tomorrow's lesson on the board. "How do you know?"

"I dated Peter when I was a little bit younger than you. We dated for about 3 years before I left Beacon Hills and I didn't see him for 18 years, at least responsive Peter. Of course Peter back then isn't Peter now, I could see how much he has changed over the years. I always knew how dangerous he was but I never knew the extent he would go to. When Stiles mentioned Peter almost killed him the other day I was concerned. So explain to me how you really know him."

"Well, last year he lured Laura back to Beacon Hills and he murdered her to become Alpha. Then he bit me and I turned into a werewolf. Afterwards, he went on a murdering spree killing anyone who could have a connection to the Hale fire that killed his family. Turns out that Kate Argent was behind it all, so he killed her and Derek killed him for Alpha status." He paused and read the board, "Seize the moment?" He read out the words she had written on the board with a confused tone. "I don't understand."

"Let me put you in his shoes Scott." She stilled had her back turned to the boy as she spoke in a soft motherly voice. "When he was 19 the only person he truly loved left him without any notice. Then his whole family died in a fire leaving him and a few survivors alive. He was in a comatose state where he couldn't respond or take care of himself for 6 years. In his mind he could only replay the visions of his family burning and dying before him, helpless and lonely. All that anger that built up since he was 19 and the chance to release it all he took it. I mean I don't agree with his choice but I understand where he is coming from."

"I never saw it that way, I mean I just saw a murder on the lose and he dated my mother to get to me." She flinched and snapped the dry marker in half with her fingers. Scott shot up to his feet and stared at his teacher's claws, "You're not human either."

"That I am not," She retracted her claws and exhaled slowly calming down all the way. "Let's keep that a secret between us though. You said he was killed though."

"He planned out how he was going to come back already. Lydia was bitten and became a banshee and she basically brought him back under a full moon."

"Of course he would plan his resurrection." She turned to him and watched the little alpha sit back down, his gaze didn't break with hers. "How did it work out for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were given the bite and your body accepted it. How much of a transformation did you go through?"

"It was hard at first, I didn't understand what was going on and Derek was stalking me for the longest time slowly teaching me. I learned how to control it but lately..."

"Lately..." She repeated curiously after the boy.

"We unlocked something terrible in our minds. It altered the way we do things; I can barely control my wolf side anymore. I'm scared that it will take over and-"

"Murderous rampage? I had those moments before when I first turned. I had a thirst for deer blood for a few months. Peter wasn't too pleased about it, he was always saying it wasn't sanitary or something to that effect. I guess you would just have to start over and relearn it. Baby steps Scott, you're a true Alpha or so I heard, you can overcome this. By the way is that why Stiles and Allison has been a little off in class?" She saw him nod his head and she frown while looking at her watch. "Alright my dear, it has been an hour since school ended and I know I gave you enough homework to last you a year. You should get home to your mother."

"Alright and Ms. Laurel, sorry for pestering you about him."

"You thought it was best, it's fine. You'll be surprise how understanding I really am. By the way Scott, keep an eye on Peter for me. I'm scared he is going to do something we both regret."

"Peter? He went to Mexico with Derek to get something."

"I see, well keep an eye on him when he gets back plus we can keep everything that happened here today a secret or I'll make Peter's murdering spree look like child's play."

"You can be quite scary if you wanted to Ms. Laurel."

"Of course, I dated Peter Hale, remember that." She waved off the boy as he left her classroom, a soft click signaled the door was shut and she stood there thinking to herself. "That boy isn't safe around him." She knew Peter and that's all the reasons she needed to be scared.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading *insert hearts*<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_White Lilies_

**_Chapter_****_ Eleven: It Is Time_**

_Guess what guys, it's the moment of truth. I'm going to take a nice long break from writing this story for a while. I need When East Meets West to catch up to first then I'll continue. I'm lying I just have a horrible writer block, you guys have any ideas you want to see? Please leave ideas to help me out T^T._

* * *

><p>~Present~<p>

Laurel sat in the lobby room of the asylum watching as people screamed or yell around the building, the longer she was the there the more she felt uncomfortable. It had a strange scent of medication and rotting flesh, all the noises that were going on giving her an intense headache. Why would he bring her daughter here? This place reeked of death and had a shadow that loomed over everyone here. She saw it something inhumane stare at her from the shadows of a worker. Through the bandages see could see the fangs of what ever it was snarling and hissing, she couldn't take her eyes off of the beast.

"The mother returns for her child, how sweet." It spoke in a demonic voice and whipped its head in circles trying to break out of the shadow. "I can taste the bitterness from your soul. It's sweet like honey; I can feel the pain of your past resonating off of you. It's so delicious. I want more! I want more!"

It rushed at her but disappeared as the door flew open, she saw the wild brown hair girl get dragged into the office, "Malia.."

"Aunt Laurel? What are you doing here?" Malia stopped struggling as soon as she saw the older woman sitting patiently for her.

"Well, first of all you're coming home with me. Then I need to explain to you a secret our family been keeping." The guards released Malia and Laurel ran over to her pulling her into a loving embrace, "Oh baby girl, you're so beautiful."

"I don't understand why you're here."

"You father and I sat down and talked, he is giving me full parental rights."

"He doesn't want me?"

"It's more complicated than that baby." Laurel kissed Malia on the forehead and a tear slid down her face. She looked just like Laurel when she was younger but had the same wild streak as her father Peter. "Let's get you to your new home and I'll tell you everything."

~17 years ago~

She held the little napping baby girl in her arms as they laid in the hospital bed together. She was barely 18 and she had a newborn baby in her arms, her daughter that she loved with all her heart. Noel walked in the room and had a tray of food for Laurel, "She is so beautiful Laurel."

"Yeah, I think she is going to be a handful though, especially if she has Peter's personality." Her heart ached every time she thought of her lover, her breathing became heavy. Noel petted her head in pity as she watched her baby sister go through the pain of a breakup. "Noel, I can't do this alone."

"Laurel it's too late to go back now."

"You have to take her and give her a chance of a happy life. I'm not even finished with school and I don't want her to live paycheck after paycheck always hungry. Noel, you understand right?"

"She needs her mother Laurel."

"She needs a stable life and I can't give her that. She needs a chance at a good life, I don't think I can give it to her." Laurel was in tears as she realized what she was doing, "Please Noel."

"Laurel..." Noel crossed her arms over her chest and thought to herself, "I have to talk to my husband first Laurel. I'll tell you in a week if I can do this or not."

Laurel handed Malia to Noel and watched as she looked at the baby with loving eyes. She decided that Noel would be the perfect mother; Laurel was too broken and needed to fix herself. If she had Peter she would keep the baby but she was alone now and Peter can't ever know of the baby.

~14 years ago~

Laurel stepped out of her car and was instantly tackled by a puff of brown hair. She bent down and patted the little girl, "You're getting so big now!" She picked up Malia and walked in the house, "Noel?"

"In the kitchen!" Noel answered from deep within the house, Malia and Laurel made a face at each other and giggled.

"I brought some books for you, Ms. House Wife." Laurel teased while placed Malia on the ground firmly. She places a bag of books on the table, "House Wife looks good on you."

"Haha, it better." Noel walked over and hugged her little sister, "How's the city life with dad?"

"It's going; I got accepted in the university I applied for."

"Yeah, what are you going to study?"

"Get this, Economics High School Teacher." Laurel sat down on at the table and massaged her shoulders. "How's Malia treating you?"

"She is a really good; she doesn't like sharing so much."

"Neither did Peter, By the way congrats on the baby."

"How did you know?"

"I was pregnant and you have the glow of a pregnant woman." Laurel lied through her teeth; in reality she could hear the faint heartbeat of a baby in her womb. Malia walked up to Laurel and Laurel picked her up putting her on her lap. "I bought you something." She pulled out a stuffed bear and gave it to Malia.

"Thank you Aunty." Malia hugged it close to her with a huge smile on her face; she was always so full of life.

"Malia honey, why don't you go outside and play with your daddy? I need to speak to Aunty Laurel about something." Malia gave Laurel a quick peak on the cheek before running out the back door. "He came looking for you a few months ago."

"Did he now?" There was that heart ache she grew to accept, "Is he well?"

"Yeah, he seemed pretty distressed this time. You're breaking him dear sister."

"Trust me, if Peter Hale was easy to break I wouldn't love him so much." She picked an apple out of the bowl and began munching on it.

"I feel so bad for him. You just left without telling him, he must be worried out of his mind." The truth was Noel might have given him a hint where she was staying at, there was quite a few times she caught his scent around her city. "You should try to talk to him."

"I can't, there is too much at risk if I do."

"Laurel."

"Noel, can we drop it? Where is my dear brother-in-law anyways?"

"Outside cleaning his gun collection."

"I bet I can out hunt him."

"Why do you hate him so much again?"

"I don't hate him; he just gives me a horrible vibe. Plus he gets on my nerves"

~ 8 years ago~

Laurel stood there unable to say anything as they dropped her sister's mangled body in the ground. She bit her inner cheeks to keep from crying, she was always jealous of Noel but in the end she loved her. Noel was her older sister that was always there for her, no matter what Noel had her back. She was her big sister and now she was gone, and Laurel was alone again.

They couldn't find Malia's body or any traces of her, Laurel prayed she got out safely. It was a full moon when it happened and only could wish for the best. She checked out the car crash earlier, there were hundreds of scratches on the inside. Noel was cut up so bad they could barely identify her; they had to take some DNA samples to get a correct match.

The wind blew and Laurel's black dress danced in the wind something caught her eye. She could smell him again, he was nearby. It's been over 9 years since they spoke and Laurel still didn't want to risk it. As soon as the funeral service was over she would never come back to this damn town.

~6 years ago~

She stood outside the Beacon Hills Nursing Home, holding a newspaper with the headline, Family Burnt Alive. She walked in and lied to the nurse saying she was the Peter's girlfriend; he sat quietly in the chair just staring at the world. She approached him quietly and could see what the fire did to him. Half of his face was a pink glop of brunt flesh, she gingerly touched it scared she would hurt him. It was 11 years since she last saw him; he grew into a handsome man. She could see him smiling at her cockily and smirking at her in her mind. "You keep bringing me back here. I guess I still love you." He didn't reply actually she didn't know if he could even hear her anymore. His face was unresponsive but he was still handsome to her eyes. "I'm starting teacher college next year; it's going to be one hell of a ride."

She stood up and looked out the window; he had a nice view of the courtyard. There were families pushing their loved ones around the garden. "I wish I could tell you everything Peter. I really need someone to talk to. Noel passed away and her daughters are both gone. I have no one left in my life that I care for. Hindsight is such a bitch isn't it? I should have never left; I shouldn't have listened to her. I should have taken the risk but I loved you too much to forget you. Even if all I have now is the memories of us being together, at least I have that to keep me sane."

She sighed and walked up and down the room tapping her finger against her arm, "I'm really sorry for everything Peter. I shouldn't have ran away. I should have stay with you and we could have disappeared together and raised our family we planned." The ticking of the clock echoed through the room like a steady heartbeat, "I don't care if you stay like that I will come back every week just to see you. I miss how you used to make fun of me or how we would stay up and watch the sunrise. I love you Peter Hale." She walked over and kissed him on the cheek and left the room before she broke down crying.

~Present~

Malia sat in the living room of Laurel's apartment confused and looking around for a way to escape. Laurel walked over and set down two glasses of water. "I have no idea what to tell you or even how."

"Why are you so nervous?"

"How do you know I'm nervous?"

"I can smell the anxiety fly off of you and I can hear your heart racing."

"I see, you're not exactly human are you? Wolf or Coyote?"

"How did you know?"

"Malia, Noel wasn't your mother."

"What do you mean?"

"I am..." Laurel took a deep breath in and could feel the tears building up in her eyes. "I was 17 when I got pregnant and when I gave birth to you I wanted you to have a better life. Noel could give you that; she had a home and a loving husband. She loved you so I did what I thought was right and I let her adopt you."

"You're lying!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she stood up. "I don't believe you!" Laurel could see the deadly flash of blue in Malia's eyes; she knew what happened that day when Noel died. "Why would you lie to me like that? I spent 8 years as a coyote and now you're lying to me!" Malia gather her things and left the apartment in a blind fury.

"You're so good at timing darling." Peter stepped out of the shadow with crossed arms, "So that's our daughter? We make beautiful kids don't you think?" It was the calm before the storm, Laurel knew Peter's anger could only be rivaled to a hungry lion. "So are we going to cut the crap and tell the truth or are we going to lie to each other's face pretending everything is fine?"

"Peter, do you really think now is a good time?"

He pulled a chair and sat in front of her as much as he tried to hide it she could see the fire brewing behind his eyes. "Laurel, listen to me carefully. I went to Mexico and got my finger cut off by the Mexican hunters. When I got back I had to threaten a Banshee to find out I have a daughter. Please forgive me if I seem a little on edge." His words were laced with sarcasm and anticipation. "Laurel, I'm giving a chance to come clean before I lose it."

She bit her tongue and looked away from him refusing to talk him. He huffed angrily and stood up throw the chair across the room. He punched the wall leaving a hole in the wall, "I'm serious Laurel I' m not in the mood for your bullshit." He screamed making her flinch from his tone; he knocked over her vases and table. His eyes flashed blue and his claws were out ready to strike. "Laurel..." He seethed in an demonic voice he stalked towards her like she was his prey. "I WANT THE FUCKING TRUTH!" Peter was far from sane now but Laurel didn't budge an inch. He growled and kicked her table over watching it break into pieces.

She was shaking in her seat, she was always scared of him but she put up a brave front. Gripped her knees her voice was shaken up as she spoke. "Okay... fine! If you want... the whole damned story I'll tell you the damned story then. When I was 16 you got an alpha to bite me but instead of turning into a werewolf I became a werecoyote. Then you got me pregnant and Derek told Talia, she was not pleased and took your memories. She threaten me, she told me if I don't leave then all the memories we had together would vanish into thin air. I can't live in a world without you Peter." She could feel her tears running down her face and she furious wiped them away. "I can't imagine a world where I never met you. If I had to leave you and be miserable then I'll take it at least then I would still have you in my memories. Peter, I did what I thought was best. Just like you did."

"What do you mean?"

"Scott told me what you did last year, how you became an alpha and killed everyone that was involved in the fire." She looked down at her hands hoping maybe it would give her some sort of advice. "When you planted the idea of Derek getting Paige to turn into a werewolf, was it because of us?"

"..." He kept quiet; she knew she hit the nail on the head. As much as he wants to argue against her she was right, "I had my reasons."

"Don't say that like I don't know you Peter." She spoke softly barely above a whisper, everything that she was holding in for the 18 years flooded out all at once. She was broken no matter how hard she pretended to be strong and be happy but deep down she was broken. "I lost everything, I lost my daughter. I lost my only sister. Most importantly I lost the one person I loved most in this unforgiving world. I lost you for 18 years, it was hell Peter. I never got over it, all I thought about was you. Every fucking minute I only thought of you. I love you Peter! I loved you for over 20 years and I never stopped loving you!"

She was yelling her heart out while crying, Peter's expression soften. Was he supposed to be mad at her for keeping such a secret from him? Seeing her broken made him feel like he needed to protect her and keep her safe. Peter didn't know what to do anymore the woman who he loved was in complete shambles. He made his way to her and pulled her up to her feet. Her eyes were still fixed on the floor and the tears were dropping from eyes like rain. He held her chin between his thumb and forefinger forcing her to look at him. Those brown eyes that he grew to love stared at him red from all the crying, "Peter-"

He slammed his lips on to her for the first time in 18 years, they were his again even if it was just for that moment in time. Laurel wrapped her arms around his neck, with one hand he held her at the waist and the other one propped them up as he pushed her against the couch. All the feeling they hid from the world for 18 years came back out in a heated frenzy like a can of soda that was being shook for 18 years straight. All the feelings, ranging from anger to love even to lust, were all present at that moment. He broke the kiss, their noses barely touching. She could feel his hot breath roll off of her lips, "I never stopped either."

"Peter." He claimed the lips that he had missed for so long again, those lips he never thought he would feel against his again. She released his neck and traced his features with her fingertips; he automatically closed his eyes and parted their kiss again.

He moved up and kissed her eyelids lightly "I want you to be mine again." he stated flatly, it wasn't a question or a suggestion. He was demanding and Laurel knew she couldn't get away room him anymore not like she wanted to anyways. "Laurel, I waited for you to come back but you never showed up. It was Noel who told me you left Beacon Hills with your father, I was pissed. I was livid you didn't tell me and just disappeared. I kept looking for you though, even if I knew I could never find you. I hated you for that, it wasn't until you showed up in my room a week after the fire, that I realized you still loved me. 18 years Laurel, you could have said something to me instead of ignoring me. You drove me insane, you made that anything that I saw that was beautiful I wanted it dead. I wanted to strangle every bit of life out of it." He didn't know if he should let her go or keep holding on to her, but her scent was driving him mad. "Derek and Paige, when I saw them together I loathed them. Why did Talia let him be happy but take away my happiness? So I got him to give her the Bite and it worked out perfectly for me. She died and I was happy because I wasn't the only one who had my heart broken."

"Peter... I don't know what to say." She leaned into his chest and closes his eyes, taking in his scent, familiarizing him in her mind.

"What's in the past can't change."

"I told you that."

"And I never forgot it."

"What now?"

"We figure out how to tell Malia."

"Right, our daughter, she could use a little brother or sister don't you think?"

"Peter..." She mumbled into his shirt crackling a small smile, "Isn't the best time Darling. Besides if we do this again, I want to do it right."

"If you say so..." Even though he has grown up and had a bad reputation he was still her Peter. He was the Peter she fell in love with those many years ago. The Peter she held on to and still loved, this time she wouldn't let anyone tear them apart and neither would he.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading *insert hearts* Thank you everyone again for the love and support. I'll see you in a few days.<em>

_By the way OutlawQueenFTW, Thank you very much. If you put it up I'll definitely read it ^^ and Sarah, I made him throw shit around for you. I thought he wasn't mad enough._


	12. Chapter 12

_White Lilies_

**_Chapter_****_ Twelve: Coyotes and Pancakes_**

_Hey guys! Long time no see? Well I'm back, originally I was going to post it tomorrow so I can go to work and relax afterwards? Anyhow my Birthday just passed so I decided to give you guys a present here it is. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter/fillers. It's just a bunch oh jumbled nonsense. By the way it is going to branch away from the main plot of the teen wolf series, so we're going A/U guys. Get your passports ready. On another note, do you guys even like this story? _

* * *

><p><em>"By the time I realized my feelings for you, I already fell in love with you." ~Anonymous<em>

~ 17 years ago~

The soft crying was a static ball rolling out of the baby monitor; Laurel rolled out of bed lazily and checked the clock. It was always going off at 6 in the morning; Laurel for one wasn't a morning person. She slipped on her fuzzy pink slippers and sauntered to the baby's room. Through her groggily eyes she could see her lover standing over the baby's crib stroking their baby's soft cheek lovingly. "Morning love."

"Laurel." His cooed affectionately as he caught her from the corner of his eyes. She walked over to him and wrapped her thin arms around his waist taking in his scent. "You should look at yourself in the mirror. You look like a train wreck." She sank her fangs into his neck tasting the hot metallic liquid coax her tongue, she smiled as she lapped the rest of her lover's blood. "Feisty this morning aren't we dear?"

"You have no idea." She turned back to baby Malia and hushed her child taking her into her arms. "Shh Baby, Mommy is here. Peter?" When she turned back to her love but he wasn't there, it was just her and her baby in an empty room. The tears built up in her eyes while she held Malia closer to her chest, it was a daily occurrence to her now. She would see figments of Peter around the house with her but he wasn't really there. She was going mad from losing him. "If heaven's grief brings hell's rain, then I'll trade in my tomorrows for just one yesterday." She sung in a hush tone lulling her child to sleep, she sets Malia back in the crib.

~ Present~

He watched her through her classroom window as she looked flustered from grading the papers in front of her. He resisted his animal side from taking over and charging in there and whipping her against the wall. The feeling that was bubbling in him was a cross between lust and betrayal; he didn't know what to do anymore. He was torn from the first time he met her, she was to say at least different from other people he had ever met. She was timid and was gentle no matter how hard he was pushing her. He could hear her say 'Even the thistle won't prick you if you're gentle.'

Why was he so scared to chase her off? Was it because she impacted his life so much? Could it be that she has always given the attention he craved? Peter clicked his tongue in an irritated fashion, his hands was on the door knob. It was cool to the touch and tickled his palm, he gave it a little twist and listened as the door clicked opened. Her honey colored eyes landed on him she gave him a weak smile and placed down her pen giving him her full attention. "I taught you well I see." He stated in a smug tone causing her to turn away and blush.

"How was your trip?" Her voice was quiet but brought him great comfort once it entered his ears. He came closer to her until he was by her side. His hand reached out and caressed her cheek and her eyes closed out of reflexes, his touch was soft against her smooth cheek. "Peter..."

"It was enjoyable." He released her cheek and sat at the edge of her table staring uninterestedly at the pile of essays on her table. His fingers tangled in her long brown silky locks, he fought the urge to bring it to his nose. "Did you miss me while I was away?"

"Of course I did, especially at night when I'm alone." She batted her eyelashes trying to get an emotion out of him. She giggled breaking the tension in the room; her smile was genuine and warm. "What do I owe this lovely visit darling?"

He scoffed, "Darling? I haven't heard that one in a while."

"You don't like it? Shall I stop?"

"I didn't exactly say that, now did I?" Now he brought her hair to his nose and inhaled her scent, the familiar smell of sweet gardenia was intoxicating to him. He released her hair and watched as it fell into place perfectly, he brushed away her hair and got a good look at her smooth and creamy neck. He watched her steady heartbeat pulsing against her skin, why was it so mesmerizing to him? "I just wanted to see my Laurel today."

"Is that so?" His finger was on her vein and felt her pulse bounce off of his fingertip. Her heartbeat raced with his touch as much she tried to hide it. "What are you doing Peter?"

"Making sure what's mine is mine and if it is still mine, I'm trying to get it back." His nails sharpened into claws and he raked them from her neck to her shoulder and watched her skin split but she didn't make a sound. Her blood oozed out of the cut, he watched as the blood dripped down her skin and gets sucked back in her wound. The cut healed almost instantly like it was never there. The scent of her blood was faint but lingers in the air; it was sending him close to ecstasy. "Doesn't this bring back memories?"

"You mean me being completely submissive then yes; it brings back a lot of memories."

"Memories that I seem to be lacking in, don't you remember?"

"I vaguely remember something to that effect. I'm working on it Peter."

"How ironic, so am I. I wonder who is going to break first." His smile was sinister and made her shiver while he traced her vein with his claw. "How is our daughter treating you?"

She closed her eyes and sighed, "She hasn't come back yet, I know if I go after her it's only going to make her run and hide more. It's a coyote thing and she has your genes so it's double the stubbornness."

"Shall I talk to her? I hear I can be quite persuasive." He placed his hand on his chest giving her his ever so charming smile.

"Darling, remember she takes after you. Peter?" Why was she so timid now? So scared to ask him what she wanted to know. His attention was fully on her, "What are we… now?"

"That's a silly question don't you think?" He leaned into her ear and whispered ever so quietly in her ear, his breath was making her ticklish and shiver. "You were always mine from the beginning. I intend to keep it like that." He nipped at her bottom earlobe, that Peter always found a way to make her feel bipolar.

-Laurel POV-

I hated this thing we called the waiting game, it dwindled my patience near nonexistent. I've only been her mother for a few months before Noel took her, my precious beautiful baby girl, when I finally can be her mother again she left in a heated rage. One thing that ran in my mind, was I a bad mother? Peter was a lot calmer than what I expected but at the same time I knew he could hold one hell of a grudge. He held my hand in his, I missed the rough textures of his hands, and he was worried but had a talent of being to hide his true feelings. He is a big bag of mystery, that Peter Hale, he was cunning, deceiving, violent and temperamental, and overall not a great person but it attracted me to him. He was like cocaine, yeah that was the best way to describe Peter, being with him makes you feel on top of the world but destroys you when he is there.

His cool blue eyes scanned the room, those blue eyes I learned to love, and those blue eyes that hid his sadness behind the random flecks of brown in his iris. "You know, I was serious about Malia having more siblings." He stated in a tone where I had no idea if he was serious or joking around. I couldn't help but smile at his attempt to make me feel good.

"I'm sure you were honey."

"I am, I don't do well with babies but once they can talk I got this."

I giggled, "You're a liar I've seen you with Cora when she was a baby. You were great-"

"I know I am, I'm nothing less than amazing at whatever I do." The silence came back and I listened to his heart beating, I never understood why it calmed me but it did that and his scent. His scent was this mix of musky cologne and fresh forest air, it was a weird I'll admit but it had this soothing effect on me. He tangled his fingers in my thick brown locks; he was gentle for the most part. Actually normally Peter was far from gentle, he was everything but gentle, the times he was I would take full advantage of it. "Do you remember the first full moon after you turned?"

"You want to hear about it?"

~19 years ago~

Peter stood by my side he was more anxious than the day he told me about werewolves, it was driving me insane. He sets down his bag he had slung over his back and I could hear the rustling of chains and metal clashing together. We were sitting in the boys locker room, it was nearing midnight and everyone besides us was gone. I hated the look he gave me, it looked like he pitied me, and I wanted to slash his face in. I wanted to see the blood seeping from his wounds. He squatted down at met my eyes.

"Rel" His voice was contorted and disfigured; I could barely make it out. "La..rel" I shook my head there was something terribly wrong with me, I wasn't feeling like myself. I felt like snapping bones between my hands, listening to their bones crack, I wanted blood. I wanted the sickly sweet metallic liquid to coat my tongue and I wanted to feel the warmth bathing my body. "Laurel!" He growled at me his eyes were glowing yellow in the dark room, my eyes snapped at him and he peeled my hand off of his wrist. "Watch your claws kitty cat." My eyes landed on his wrist were my claws were digging into his flesh and I watched as the blood creeping out. I licked my lips wanting desperately to lap up his blood. "Now I'm going to-Hey!" I snapped my fangs at him, god I wanted the taste of delicious blood. "Tsk tsk... love. You know better than to try and bite me." He wagged his finger at me in a disappointed matter like he was scolding a dog.

"Pe...ter." Why was my voice so demonic sounding? I could feel the muscles in my face contorting into a monster; he quickly handcuffed one side of my legs and hand to the pole of the bench. "I.. ARGH!" I let out something close to a growl and a roar. He got the other side cuffed to a locker, he sat in front of me and smile. He was close enough I could taste his heart beating in my mouth but far enough that I couldn't reach him.

"Just until you learn to control your shifts, repeat after me. Alpha."

"Al..pha."

"Good, Beta."

"Bet...ah."

"Omega."

"Omeg..ga." I wanted to rip off that cocky smile; just a taste is all I need. My claws flexed and struggled to tear themselves free from the chains that bound me in place. "I need to feel your bones cracking in my hands."

"Well we both wouldn't like that now would we darling?" God he was so smug, acting all high and mighty on his golden throne. "It's not so bad afterwards. Now repeat what I told you earlier."

"Alp-Argh!" I tried to struggle free, I was losing myself. I could see myself or the husk I call a body struggling, was I floating? My body wouldn't listen to reason; it was a wild animal craving the taste of blood. I barely could tell it was me; my face was in the form of a humanoid animal, claws and fangs. My eyes were glowing yellow and I was snapping at Peter's face with my fangs. God I felt helpless, Peter got up and exhaled clearly frustrated.

"One more time, say it Laurel. Alpha, Beta, Omega." I replied in a low growl, then all I saw was black and Peter's voice coming through the darkness, "Fine if you want blood, Come and get it."

I could hear the birds' chirping happily, I hated them. I felt like I was having the world's worst hangover ever, I refused to open my eyes. My throat was dry and parched; it had this weird rust taste to it. Why couldn't I remember- oh god. My eyes snapped opened, I was naked and covered in blood in the middle of a forest. My hands and body was covered in blood Peter was nowhere to be found, "Peeter!" I was more than scared, I couldn't have. I wouldn't forgive myself if I harmed him in anyway, "Peter!" I got to my feet holding on the tree for support, my knees were weak and wobbly. In the distance I could see more blood and scrapes of clothes littering the ground. I heard the bushes rustle and instinctively covered my breasts and womanly area, I saw a familiar tuff of dark blonde hair. "Peter!"

I ran over to him and he watched a little more intently than he should. I threw my arms around him happily and very relieved. "Hey. Feeling better love?" He handed me an oversize black shirt and lacy pink panties, I was scared to ask where he got those from. I gave a small nodded and gladly took the clothes from him, slipping on the panties and then the huge shirt over my little body frame. "It's not my blood by the way."

"Whose blood is it?" Peter took my hand in his and guided me through the forest; the smell of blood was thick in the air. "Oh god!" I shoved my face into his chest as he took me to what I think is a deer. I wouldn't know the limbs were ripped out, the hide that was supposed to be covering the ribs was gone. A few ribs were scattered around along with the intestines, there were pretty deep cuts all over and lots of blood. The neck was clearly torn out and laying half eaten a foot away from the carcass. "I did that? How did my clothes get shredded then?"

"Not sure." He was lying and on purpose too cause I can see that sly smile. All the violent thoughts from last night left my head but I still wanted to carve that smug look off of his face. So bad.

~ Present~

"I wish I could remember that." He said in a bittersweet tone while he stroked her hair slowly. "I don't remember from what happened after you were turned to the point you left me, it's nothing but a black screen."

"Well, I'm here to tell you all the little secrets now. You always have me and I'll have your back."

"Do you now? Were you scared when you got bitten love?"

"Not really, I had you there by my side. I knew if you were there you wouldn't let anything bad happen to me." She swore he was blushing but cleared his throat and stood up in haste looking at the clock. It was a quarter to midnight; Laurel frowned after glancing at the clock. "Do leave me tonight. I don't want to be alone." He turned back to her brown eyes melting into his blue ones; he nodded once without any complaints. He offered his hand to her, which she took without hesitant, he hoisted her up to her feet and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you."

"I know, Laurel."

The front door creaked opened waking up Laurel while Peter was nowhere to be found. She pushed herself out of the bed and checked the time; it was 6 in the morning. Usually she was a decent morning person, she had to be it was part of her job, but today however she wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and fall into a coma. She could hear the footsteps in the hallway coming closer to her room; coyotes had a great way of sneaking around so no one heard them but wolves on the other hand not so much. She laid back down and buried her head into the pillow hoping to drown out the noises, she cursed her super hearing. "You know, by now normal people would get out of bed and see who came into their homes."

"I would have if a wolf didn't intrude my home the previous nights." She mumbled from under the soft white pillows, she heard him chuckle and sit on the edge of her bed next to her. "Let me sleep for another hour Peter. I'm begging you."

"So it is that time of the month. I thought you smelt different last night." She wanted to kick him, Peter was fine most of the time but during that time of the month she barely had enough patience to look at him. "Did you get any word from our daughter?"

"No but Stiles told me at school she was staying in his garage or toolshed. He said he was going to talk to her or something. Hopefully she'll listen to him." She still refused to come out of her little cocoon normally Peter would have forced her out but he was being careful not to piss off a menstruating coyote. "I trust him."

"I don't Stiles is an idiot who gets both himself and Scott into trouble."

"He found our daughter, remember that." That was her argument and Peter accepted it, she loved it when she was on her bitch week. Back in the days Peter would by her flowers and bring freshly made brownies whenever he sensed her nearing her week. He had a habit of kissing up to what he wants and she didn't want to think about how many woman he slept with to get power back it was probably a lot. His hand was on her tummy rubbing it like she was pregnant; she wormed herself away from him.

"If you want pancakes, I suggest getting up and getting ready within the hour. Then we can beat the elderly and their early bird specials." She let out a stifled snort how she missed her lonely life of waking up in a cold bed in a lonely apartment, her inner coyote loved it. Then again she also loved nice warm fluffy pancakes, those sound heavenly to her. Reluctantly threw the pillow off of her head and sat up, her sleepy brown eyes might Peter's beady scheming eyes. He adjusted himself so he could kiss her on the forehead, "Morning." His eyes were closed and she could smell his breath, peppermint mouthwash, she noted mentally.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading 3<em>

_**Sarah0406,** yeah it was A/U but honestly this whole story is. I could only wish Laurel was a thing. About him wanting to help Derek with Paige, I guess it depends how you see it and how you took it. I was watching an interview with the Hales boys and Ian Bohen, who plays Peter, said that Peter likes to destroy what ever is beautiful. So I just based it off of that. Plus Peter is a shifty person, so it was hard to know what he really wanted and at least it worked? I think? Then the Eichen house scene ahhhhhhhhhh I don't even knew why I threw it in there and it confused everyone so I apologies._

_**SilverShadowWolf46,** Yeah it is but I'll think of a way to get them back or ahhhh enlighten him? So probably more flashbacks for fun I guess?_

_**OutlawqueenFTW,** You are such a tease! I thought you would have the story up and I was like yay,I'll read it! but no story so mi heart is broken T^T. Well if you post the story, please let me know because I really do want to read it. _


	13. Chapter 13

_White Lilies_

**_Chapter_****_Thirteen: Mother and Daughter Bonding_**

_Hey guys! Just real quick I wanted to say hey check out **OutlawqueenFTW'**s Peter/Oc story. It's one worth checking out. Second of all this story only has a few more chapters in it's life before I decided if the sequel should be in a separate story or the same one. So I don't know, I just know I have a lot of things planned for this story to the point that it might have four sequels or three depending on how I'm feeling. What else? What else? This chapter is mainly going to be about Malia and Laurel, now the only reason why I didn't have Malia go apeshit on Laurel is because technically she has known her for her entire life. Just a little OOC for Malia. A little of Malia and Stiles for those out there. As well as Laurel and Peter of course and Artemis and Bobby, Coach Finstock is such a funny little person. Well enjoy~~ Stupid fanfiction being really stupid and no saving my line breaks. Is anyone else having this problem?_

* * *

><p>"Malia?" Malia came back with her things in hand sitting outside of Laurel's apartment; her eyes soften once she saw her birth-mother at the top of the stairs. "Welcome back honey." Laurel took it back what she before, she looks like a good mix between her and Peter. Malia stood up with her backpack slung over her shoulder and her eyes were forced toward the floor. "The key is under the mat, if you ever get locked out." Laurel had no idea how to talk to her daughter, she wasn't her daughter for over 17 years, basically she wasn't prepared for any of this.<p>

"There someone in there." Malia made a face and caused Laurel to chuckle.

"Perhaps Arty has company. Would you like to go somewhere to eat?" Laurel was relieved her daughter came back safely and not a scratch on the girl, she thanked high heavens for that. Malia gave a small nodded, "Shall we go then? What do you like to eat?"

"I don't know."

"There is this little diner I know of, I think you might like it."

Laurel decided to drive there, Malia looked pretty freaked out to be in a car again. Considering the fact that she killed Noel and her sister in the car or maybe that last time she was in a car was when fucking Tate took her to the Asylum, she wasn't all thrilled to be in the moving scrape metal. She drove down the street it was most likely a 15 minute walk to save both of them from an awkward conversation they drove. She did her best to park in the parking lot that was clearly made for little hot wheel toys. "This diner brings back so many memories."

"Did HE bring you here?" Malia's dictation on HE must have meant her biological father, in this case, Mr. Peter Hale. She was curious on who her father was, what he was like, and why her biological mother was a single parent. Malia didn't know how to ask, being a coyote for 8 years made her a very blunt woman and at times she didn't know how to control her tongue.

"Your father? He brought me here very often actually. He was sort of an asshole when I met him, high school jock and a cocky teenager to add to the pot. We had this bet, if he won I'd go out with him and if he lost he would leave me alone for a week. He never lost a game after making that bet." She added with a little skip in her heartbeat, she was glad he didn't lose. They were seated in a booth that was near the door, Laurel smirked the same booth they sat in on their first date. She didn't need to look at the menu to know what she wanted to eat it was always the same, cheese burger with a side of French Fries and a chocolate milkshake. Actually she didn't know if chocolate had the same effect on her like it did with dogs, she didn't care.

"I want a burger."

How demanding her daughter was she is a coyote though. Laurel smiled, "You should try their milkshakes too." After Laurel put their orders in she kept looking at the wild girl sitting across from her. "You must have a lot of questions. I'll do my best to answer them."

"Why did you leave me?"

That question shot through her heart with a barbed arrow laced with wolf's bane. She knew one day it was going to rear its ugly head, again she wasn't prepared for it. "I wanted better for you. Your father was forced out of our lives; I was a 17 year old girl with a swollen belly. I thought long and hard about it before hand, I was still in school and I didn't have a job or anyway to get income. I didn't want you to live from paycheck to paycheck, scrambling to make ends meet. I didn't want you to suffer my mistake, so I made Noel take you. She had everything that I could have only dreamed of for you, a loving husband and a warm home with three meals a day." And to be closer to your father and his pack. She told herself mentally, Malia didn't need to know yet. "I did my best to be at your side and watch you grow even if I was only your aunt. You were happy and so full of life that I knew I made the right decision it wasn't until the accident was when I regretted..."

"Giving me up?"

"Not telling Noel what I truly was. I was too focused on bettering myself so one day I could present to you a mother you could be proud of. I was selfish and naive."

"What about my father?"

"What about him?"

"Did he know about me?"

"At the time no he didn't. He got into an accident where he forgot all about me and that I was pregnant. We were young and I just left like that. Of course karma comes in full circle and now he knows, he wasn't thrilled I kept it from him for so long."

"Is he nice?" The waitress was listening in to their conversation looking for gossip to spread around like wild fire, kids these days. Laurel shot her a sickly sweet smile once the waitress named Tiffany sets down their food. She was a slender girl with light brown hair and light green eyes; she looked like the school's bitch.

"At times, he was rather an interesting person, kind of like Scar from Lion King if I had to compare him to someone."

"He is a villain?"

"Once upon a time he was." Laurel picked up her burger and took a small bite from it. Malia poked at her toasted sesame sprinkled bun like a monster was going to pop out of it. "He is different from your average man, a little cockier than he should be, and a little more sarcastic than I would like but I love him through and through."

"Sounds like you're still in love with him." Malia even though she didn't know it was almost a replica of her grandmother Carol. She was straight forward and to the point no rooms for jokes kind of woman. Her mother who casted her out the moment she got pregnant was a cold woman who wanted nothing more than a trophy family.

"I suppose I am, but what matters to me more right now is you. I'll introduce you to your father one day but now is definitely not the time."

* * *

><p>Laurel walked out of her bedroom and was instantly hit by the smell of brunt bacon and eggs. Her wrinkled her nose from the harsh scent and coughed from the black cloud of smoke in her kitchen. "Oh god." She ran to the window and threw it wide open; Malia looked at her with a sheepish grin. "Morning to you too honey."<p>

"I made breakfast!" Malia chimed and presented a plate of two charred pieces of meat. She looked down at her food and frown, "I was a coyote for 8 years my cooking is a little off."

"It's alright, practice makes perfect. Plus it looks delicious!" Laurel took the plate from Malia and took a bite; the food brought a tear to her eyes. The tears wasn't from the charcoal she had in her mouth but the fact her daughter was finally her daughter again. "It's delicious honey."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I like it." A knock came from the door and Laurel cocked her head to the side curiously and pointed at the door. "Who is that?"

"My ah boyfriend." Malia turned off the stove and ran to the door.

"Morning." Laurel twitched at the voice, she knew that voice anywhere. "So I get to meet your mom.. well real mom." Laurel walked over to the front door and waved at her student. "Oh my god, your mom is Ms. L"

"Good morning Stiles." Stiles switched his gaze from mother to daughter for a minute; Malia looked at him like he was out of his mind. "Come in Stiles, I won't bite." He chuckled nervously while Malia practically dragged him into the apartment. "You're just in time for breakfast." Laurel didn't have to turn around to know Malia was dominating one in their relationship, how much her and her father was alike was too scary. Stiles kept looking at her like he knew something but she brushed it off, sometimes he knew a little too much for his own good.

"So you guys have met?" Malia watched as Stiles stared at her mother in disbelief; Laurel just gave them a warm smile and nodded making some tea for herself. "How?"

"I'm his economics teacher, actually your teacher too. Monday is your first day of school." Malia looked up at her, Laurel didn't pay her any mind. "You need to finish school at least. I don't care if you don't go to college, but high school so you can try to somewhat adapt to normal life."

"Aunt Laurel, I have a question for you. Who is my dad?" Laurel froze in her place and her heart stop beating for a second. "Do I have a dad?"

"You do honey, but it's a long and complicated story. I'll tell you when things are a little calmer, I promise. I don't want you to take in too much stuff in at once. How did you meet Stiles?" They shot each other a weird look and Laurel could hear Stiles shake his head vigorously. Laurel turned to look at them and they turned away from each other, she raised her eyebrow and dropped the subject. "Stiles did Scott tell you anything?"

"W-w-w-whatever do you mean?" He was nervous and folded his hands on the table giving her a cheeky smile. "He… didn't tell me anything" He shot one of his fingers at her and clicked his tongue, "I'm here for my lovely girlfriend."

"Malia, can you go grab my phone from my room? It's on my bed stand." Malia looked at her and strutted to her room, "Stiles, when you lie it has a distinguish scent. So let me ask you again, what did Scott tell you?"

"Her dad is all he told me. The coyote thing I figured it out. Wasn't that hard.."

"The father thing let me tell her. Please not even a hint."

"What are you guys talking about?" Malia had the phone in her palm and was wearily of them talking together.

"Homework!" Stiles said a little too loud and Laurel shook her head trying to rid herself of the oncoming headache.

"He knows I'm a coyote, that's all I wanted to know." Laurel turned back to her tea and poured herself a small cup of chamomile tea. "How's Scott holding up?"

"He is holding on, he is sad but he puts on a brave front."

"I know the feeling all too well." Malia handed Laurel her phone, "Thanks honey. So what are your plans today?"

"You know, take Malia on an actual date, movies and dinner, the whole nine yards." Malia sat next to Stiles and smiled a little uncertainly. He held her hand in his and gave a little reassuring squeeze.

"The whole nine yards is also flowers and whatever." She checked her phone to see she has a few miss calls, "Well, enjoy your date kids. Don't stay out too late and Stiles, she gets home safe or I'm ripping you apart with my bare teeth."

"Noted Ms. L"

* * *

><p>She watched as Peter darted in and out of the kitchen, her phone was on the coffee table and she sat on his couch. It was probably the first time she noticed Peter's expensive taste in furniture. He had a large black leather couch and a glass coffee table, she thinks they're Italian. "Are you alright?" His voice brought her out of her thoughts and she quickly smiled, he wasn't impressed that she was trying to hide things from him. "One more time dear, are you alright?"<p>

"Scott knows you're her father. Malia is dating Stiles; I want to be the one to tell her." She rubbed her temples and exhaled slowly through her mouth, "Don't want another time bomb going off you know?"

"Those kids love to meddle don't they?" He proudly walked over to her and plopped down on the couch, his arm was already around her shoulders. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, hopefully they stay out of it. It's a family matter so they should respect it right?"

"Staying out of it isn't what they are really known for. I should know they have a knack of getting into things they don't belong in." She sighed again; Peter wasn't making it any better if anything he was adding to the anxiety that was building in the pit of her stomach. She covered her mouth with her hand and caught her breath slowly, whatever was happening she couldn't stomach it. "You okay Laurel?"

"Yeah, I've been a little woozy lately. I'm going to lay down in your bedroom for a bit. I don't feel all that well."

"I'll lay down with you." He helped her to the bedroom and took off her shoes, laying her carefully on the bed as if she was going to break in his hands. He went to his side of the bed and joined her; he held her close to his body and could feel her heartbeat. "This brings back memories doesn't it?"

"It does." She nuzzled herself into his chest with his arms arms around her like he was protecting her from the big bad world.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Miss." The old man bumped into Malia as they walked in the crowd, he was short and fat but looked like he was up to something. "My name is Penton and I was wondering how you would get to the grocery store from here."<p>

Stiles grabbed Malia's waist to keep her from mauling the poor man, "Let it go, Malia. Hey Penton. You just go down the street and go left and it should be right there." Stiles didn't know that the old man was eyeing his girlfriend with great interest. Malia hid behind Stiles and let out a low snarl feeling threaten by the old man.

Penton gave a hefty laugh, "You are a pretty little lady. You must get it from your mother; tell me is she a beauty like you?"

"Of course she is, if you're into the whole innocent teacher thing."

"She is a teacher is she?"

"Yeah… my economic teacher … that likes to assign us essay every freaking week." Stiles shoved his hand into his pocket, this boy talked way too much for his own good. The old man gave Malia one last look before bidding farewell and leaving the teens.

* * *

><p>Malia finally came around and moved back in with Laurel, she still called her Aunty out of habit though. Peter on the other hand was persistent on visiting Laurel every day to make up for lost time. Malia and Stiles were somewhat dating, as much as Laurel could tell Peter wasn't too please with it. Peter was sitting in on the couch reading some book he picked up, apparently the book was all the rage with young kids these days. Laurel was in the kitchen grabbing a glass of water for the both of them, when she passed him she caught a glimpse of the title.<p>

"Really Peter? Out of all the books in the world you got that one. I hoped whoever sold you that book gave you a hard time." She sat next to him and set the glasses on the coffee table.

"I told him my girlfriend wanted to do something more exciting in bed." Laurel's face dropped and she smacked him in the arm as he laughed. "We should try some of this stuff out, sounds interesting."

"Sounds like someone wants to sleep on the balcony tonight." She picked up her glass and sipped on the cool and refreshing water. "Why are you reading 50 Shades of Gray again?"

"I heard some nurses talking about it and I decided to pick it up."

"Speaking of which, how's Cora?"

"She is good, of course she is like Derek so she complains about it a lot. She misses home but it's safer there for her."

"The Nogitsune?"

"Gone for now, why are you so jumpy all of a sudden?"

"Something doesn't feel right."

"You're always like that Honey." Peter pecked her on the cheek and returned back to his book. He was too interested in the book for her taste. "Does Malia know that I've been visiting every day?"

"No, she has been through a lot. I don't want her to know that her father tried to kill her friends a year ago just yet."

"Laurel, I'm back." Artemis returned to the apartment with groceries in her arms behind her was Bobby with even more groceries. "Hey Peter." He waved at her without looking up, "I know that cover, why are you reading 50 Shades of Gray?" She placed all the bags on the counter and thought to herself, "On second thought, I don't really want to know what goes on in your kinky love life. I mean 18 years without sex, must be quite passionate at night."

"Only when she sleeps over at my place, Artemis. We can't do it here, something about kids." Laurel smacked him again which just got her a few more laughs from Peter. "Bobby you look well."

"Hold on. Is that the Peter that you dated when you were 15, Peter?" Laurel nodded while Artemis took the bags from his arms. He looked at Laurel in a confused but hilarious way, "How the hell did that happened?"

"It's a long and complicated story Bobby." Laurel turned on the looked through her phone for anything worth her interests. "You guys staying for dinner?"

"Why else would I freaking be here?" Bobby had his hands on his waist and gave him this stupid look which made her laugh even harder.

"To see your best friend? To see your uhh girlfriend? To stare at Peter like he is the Devil's incarnate?" Laurel kept listing off the weirdest ideas on why he would be in her apartment. "Oh Malia texted me, she going to eat with Stiles and Scott."

"Can we tell her yet?" It was Artemis turn to ask the burning question on everyone's mind.

"Do you expect her to run up and hug Peter? She has Peter's personality, what would Peter do if he found out?"

"Peter would probably go on a murderous rampage." Artemis answered with a sly smile knowing what he did prior.

"Or Peter would find some way to trick them into some sort of scheme." Bobby added in and Artemis laughed.

"Or Peter would make their life a living hell so they don't want him."

"Can you not talk about Peter like Peter isn't here?" Laurel broke out laughing after hearing Peter talk in third person. "By the way, I would find some way to prove them wrong or I would just piss them off."

"The puppy pack knows though right? That you're her father."

"You mean Scott, Stiles, and Lydia? Yeah they know but I don't think they want to tell her. I'm fatherly right?"

"Peter Honey, you and I have the parental instinct of a turtle."

"Oh that harsh Baby. I think I'm more of a penguin or a seahorse."

"Ok, next time I'm pregnant say that again so I can watch you push out an eight pound baby from you penis."

"Honey if you wanted to see it you just need to ask-"

"Ok! Too much guys, don't forget me and Bobby are here too! Hi!" Artemis had a disgusted face on as she got out the tomatoes to cut. Bobby was doing his best to ignore them but also wore a disgusted face. "I'm going to throw up if I hear anymore mushy talk from you guys."

"I agree with Arty. Laurel, I love you, you're my best friend. However, I don't love you that much." Since Artemis claimed Bobby as her prey they have been together for every waking hour. They are times we they like to get more intimate and since Laurel and Malia have super hearing, they just walk out and go somewhere for a few hours in the middle of the night. Laurel doesn't let Peter know but she drops Malia at Stile's place from time to time.

"Coming from the horny rabbits." Laurel rolled her eyes and leaned into the sofa, flipping through some wedding magazine that Artemis bought. What she didn't know was Peter was watching her from the corner of his eyes making a mental note to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Quick note, the reason why most of the recent chapter has been choppy and all over the place is because you can see my train of though. All of that were different scenarios of what I put Laurel through. I did however cut off a lot of other scenes but I will make a deleted scenes montage at the end so you can see all of it.<em>

**_SK-Scatenato, _**_Yeah that was on accident. Sorry about that ^^;;_

_**The Dark Lady55, **Next chapter is going to be Laurel and Peter Fluffs. Plus Peter taking his girls shopping.  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14

_White Lilies_

**_Chapter F_****_ourteen: Mother and Daughter Bonding_**

_Disclaimer! This chapter contains adult situation and must be read with caution. It's not so bad it's just a little limey for you guys cause I don't make Peter bang her enough apparently. So ahhh you don't have to read it and you can totally skip it, it's only two paragraphs long. I marked it for you guys so you can skip it. Other than that please enjoy._

* * *

><p>Peter listened to the soft tapping of Laurel typing her class plan on his laptop. He was raiding his fridge for something to snack on, all he had was a half-eaten sandwich and leftover pasta. Laurel started humming softly to herself and distracted him from actually deciding on food. The melody was so familiar to his ears and put him in a trance of some sort. "Should I make it hell for the kids for their final project or should I be nice?" He wasn't sure if she was speaking to him or to herself, she continued to pound down on her keys. He switched back his attention towards the opened fridge and grabbed a beer sitting in the back.<p>

Ever since Malia came back home Laurel was less stressed and was more willingly to be intimate with him. He was relieved their only daughter was safe and sound at home, but he was more thrilled that he wasn't going to be sex deprived anymore. He glanced back at Laurel she was sitting at the desk wearing one of his button down shirt and black lacy boy shorts, her hair was let down and a pair of glasses sat neatly on her nose bridge. He approved of his girlfriend's choice in clothing when they were alone but he loved it when she was out of them.

To be honest and truthful, he was happy and he missed having her around. She would stay the night from time to time and he was happy to wake up to her nuzzling her cheek against his goatee in the morning. The door flew open and his ever so happy nephew barged into the room. Laurel didn't care to cover up and looked back lazily at the 26 year old man, Derek was a little shocked to see her there but more surprise at the lack of clothes she was wearing. "Don't stare at your Aunt, Derek; we're not that kind of family." Derek quickly turned away and glared at his uncle, it was full of rage and pain, just a lot of resentment towards Peter.

"Right..."

"I'll go wear something more appropriate so I can actually greet you." Laurel got up from her seat and walked towards Peter's bedroom. Both the uncle and the nephew couldn't help but watch her walk away, those boy shorts made her ass look great.

"So are you here for family game night?" Peter took a swig from the green bottle, the bitter liquid sliding down his throat leaving a slight burning sensation. Laurel popped back out in one of his V-neck shirts and her black fitted slacks she left at his place.

"No." Leave it to Derek to be mister broody and suck the fun out of everything, Laurel gave him a meek wave and smiled. She walked over to Peter and he wrapped his free arm around her waist, "Laurel, it's nice to see you again."

"And so this is my little heart breaker." Laurel replied in a teasingly tone, Derek turned away from his old nickname and made her giggle. "You've grown into a handsome man Derek. Any girl would be happy to end up with you."

"He has such great taste in women Honey, I should tell you about them one of these days." Derek responded in a growl and Peter took another swig of his beer, "Would you like something to eat Derek, perhaps a snack or a drink?"

"I'm fine thanks." Derek looked around the apartment like he was examine his uncle's belongings and expensive taste, "Two things and I'm gone. Deaton says the Mercer twins are back in town and construction on the new house is beginning."

"You're remaking the Hale house?" Laurel asked causing the Hale men to turn to the quiet woman.

"Well sort of, more like we are making bigger and housing more. Would you like some input in it, seeing that you will most likely live there, Laurel." Peter was hinting at something more than a place in his home but Laurel didn't quite catch it.

"Add a pool and a hot tub please. I always wanted one."

"Noted, are you paying for it?" Derek questioned the woman's income and she looked down shaking her head.

"Now Derek, I'm sure we have some funds put away for a pool and a hot tub. Don't worry honey we'll get a pool and a hot tub." He kissed her forehead and she beamed at him, Derek was watching his uncle's movement and actions. "You said the Mercer twins were back? Why are they back?"

"I don't know, that's what Deaton told me. Let me know if Riley comes around and threatens you Peter." Derek walked out of the door and slammed it shut making Laurel flinch.

"Mercer twins?" Laurel repeated to Peter and he just shook his head trying to get her to drop the subject. She glared at him, "Don't keep secrets from me Peter Hale!" She punched him in the sides he placed his empty beer bottle on the counter and turned to her.

"Now honey, you know I don't like it when you're violent with me." He pushed her back into the counter and nuzzled himself between her legs.

She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up and leaned her against the counter. She had one arm wrapped around his neck and the other was against the granite countertop giving her support. "What a good liar you are Peter Hale." She cooed into his ear before licking his neck, she could feel his heartbeat against her tongue.

He bared his fangs and scraped them over her neck making her shiver under him. She felt his lips curl up into a smirk while he pressed against her womanhood. "You know I liked you better when you weren't wearing any pants."

"How ironic! That's how I like you too!"

"Well I'm not one to disappoint a lady such as yourself." Peter unbuckled his pants and let them fall to the floor; Laurel wrapped her arms around his neck while he yanked off her slacks noting she wasn't wearing any panties. His claws were out and he raked them up and down her thighs leaving red marks against her pale skin.

** (From here)**

"Oh Peter…" She licked her lips; her fingers were playing with the hemline of his boxers. She moved her fingers up higher so they were just under his bellybutton, she wanted to tease him to keep him waiting but he wasn't going to let that happen. He snatched her hands in his and pressed against her wetness harder, grinding himself against. He could feel the wetness seeping through his boxer and feel the warmth emitting from her. His member was hard and aching to feel her around him.

She ran her fangs over his neck, giving him a little nick the little red droplets oozed from the cut and her tongue lapped up the red beads of blood. His hand found her breast under her shirt and he massaged the mound earning him a low moan. Her nipples harden with every second passing; he rolled his thumb over her nipple and watched as she rolled her head back in ecstasy.

"So this is our first night in over 18 years." He muttered against her skin taking in her scent, she was too far in lust to pay attention to him. Her hands fumbled with his member, if he remembers correctly she was pretty good with her hands. He turned his nose into the air and took in the scent, he growled in a frustrated fashion, "Laurel the kids are here."

** (To Here)**

"They know how to ruin a good time, don't they?" She hopped off of the counter and pulled up her pants as did Peter. She walked back to his laptop and sat down in his overly comfortable office chair, "How do they know where you live anyways?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "That my dear is a good question indeed." There was a knock against his door, "At least they knock, Derek just barges in and out of the room."

"You should invest in an iron door darling." Peter walked over to the door and opened it revealing Scott and a little Asian girl. "Evening Scott."

"Oh Ms. Laurel. I didn't know you where here." Scott stated in a suspicious tone while looking at the girl who stood next to him. "Kira did-" Laurel watched as Scott turned his nose in the air and his eyes looked like they were going to bulged out, "Oh God." He made a face, he knew what they were up to but he wasn't sure if was more embarrassed or disgusted that he knew.

"Ah Scott... We kind of need to get to the point." The little Asian girl named Kira made hand gestures at him to carry on.

"No need." Peter walked away from the door and sat down on his couch. "Riley."

"You like to ruin a good time don't you Peter?"

"Not as much as you do." He groaned, a blonde hair woman walked in front of Scott and Kira smiling at Peter. "Laurel meet Riley Mercer. Riley meet Laurel my woman."

"Hello." Laurel waved at both her students and the new werewolf in town. "It's nice to meet you."

"You're way too nice for Peter, why you with him anyways?" Riley walked over to his fridge and pulled out a can of soda. "Scott, Kira you want one?" Before they could answer she threw them each a can.

"Would you like a drink?" Peter asked sarcastically not happy that one of the Mercer twin was in his home. "Why are you here Riley?"

Riley was a tall and beautiful woman, slender with blonde hair that was cropped short and choppy. One side of her hair caressed the side of her cheek and the other side tapered down to her shoulder blade. She had warm brown eyes and long lashes to empathize them. "To help build your home and I have to deal with the whole thing with Derek." Riley popped opened the can of soda and listened to the bubbles pop in the can.

"Is it just you and Ryan or is the whole east coast here in Beacon Hills?" Peter gestured Laurel over to him which she did only because she didn't want to get him mad.

"Only a few of us, just so construction goes faster. You won't even know we were here. Deaton tells me this boy is a true alpha. Is he that strong to put down Deucalion? He looks like the average teenage boy." She picked at some dirt under her nails clearly uninterested with everything around her. "I heard you had a daughter."

Peter's hand held Laurel like a vice grip, constricting all blood flow to her hand. His claws were pricking into her wrist, she was getting to him. He put on a fake smile, "If that is all you came here for. Laurel and I have unfinished business to return to." Laurel placed her hand on top of his trying to calm down her fuming boyfriend. He didn't like the female wolf walking around and making this place her home. The corner of her lip turned into a smirk and she waved them off, walking out the door with Scott and his new girlfriend. Laurel got up and closed the door slowly just in case someone else decided to visit them as well. "I need to move."

"You can move in with me once Malia accepts you." She locked the door and dove at Peter, "Of course it will take time." He laid down on the couch and she laid on top of him, one of his arm was wrapped around her waist. "Feeling any better darling?"

"I'll be fine. You want to stay the night?"

"The fact you're asking means I have to." He nibbled on her neck making her giggle, "but tomorrow I'm taking Malia shopping. You're more than welcome to tag along."

* * *

><p>Laurel unlocked the door to her apartment as quietly as she could not to disturb the slumbering coyote in the other room. The wolf followed closely behind her, she cursed his wolf genes wishing he was a little stealthier. The door clicked shut while Laurel and Peter slipped off their shoes and tiptoed passed their daughter's room. A soft mew disrupted their concentration, Laurel growled at the cocky black cat licking her paws. Laurel ushered Peter towards her room and locked the door, they exhaled loudly and Peter flopped down on her bed.<p>

A soft knock was at the door and Laurel cracked opened the door to peek at the black haired woman. Artemis pushed passed Laurel and walked into the bedroom giving Peter a small wave. She was in a pair of baggy grey sweat pants and a white wife-beater, "So you kids are in trouble. I'm going to tell mom that you have a boy in your room!" She pointed at Laurel with a huge smile on her face before she fell on the floor laughing. "You guys are in your 30's and you're acting like you're still in high school."

"Technically she is still in high school. I mean she teaches there." Peter was gesturing at Laurel who walked next to him and flopped on top of him.

"Is today the day?"

"No, I'm just going to introduce him as my boyfriend."

"Hah, good luck." Artemis knew the temper on Laurel's daughter, she was headstrong plus her father did threaten her boyfriend not too long ago.

~*Later that morning*~

"You invited him, the devil that wears a V-neck to our home." Malia was pissed once she saw Peter sitting down on the couch in her living room. The devil with a charming 100 dollar smile that would have killed her boyfriend without a second thought a year ago. She heard stories from Stiles enough to know she didn't like that man wearing the green V-neck fitted shirt.

"It's nice to meet you too." He had a huge smile on his face and waved at the furious coyote. He closed his book and sets it back down on the coffee table; he looked over at Laurel who was just rubbing her temples. "I'm Pete-"

"I know who you are." Malia turned to her mother looking for answers, "So why is he here anyways?"

"That's because we are dating." Leave it to Peter to add fuel to the raging fire; she growled at him her eyes flashing blue. "What beautiful eyes you have, you must get them from your father."

"I'm going to kill you, Peter" Laurel muttered under her breath hoping he didn't hear her, damn those werewolf abilities.

"You're dating him? The man who went on a massive killing spree? Not to mention he killed his own niece!" Malia fought so hard to sway her mother's judgment of Peter, sadly the silence meant she wasn't getting anywhere.

"You know we all have our problems I'm working on it I haven't killed anyone in a long time. Plus Laura was an accident, we all have one." _Goddamn it Peter._ He was defiantly not helping the situation or making it any better. Laurel on the other hand didn't know who to stand up and protect one was her lover and the other was their daughter, being the middle man sucked so much.

"Yeah, we have normal problems like paying the bills or having a shitty neighbor."

"Malia watch your language please." Laurel walked between the wolf and the coyote, "Alright Malia as you're mother please respect my decision to date who I want. Peter might have made quite a few problems back then but he is in rehabilitation."

"You make it sound like I have an addiction to killing."

"And you Peter, stop adding fuel to the flame. Poking and prodding her isn't going to get you anywhere. So can we have a nice day just getting you clothes and supplies for school? No more arguing for the rest of the day, understood?" Laurel felt like she was talking to toddlers at the moment, is this how it felt being a parent was like? God did she ever feel sorry for her own mother now. "No wolf or coyote fights. Understood Malia?"

"Fine" She turned away and crossed her arms over her chest giving a small huff of frustration.

"Peter.." He put up his hand in defeat and stood up, "Thank you. Let's enjoy today shall we?"

It was the most awkward car ride Laurel has ever been in, Malia stared out of the window most of the time and Peter was smirking. It only meant one thing, he wanted to poke her buttons until she explodes, Laurel was trying to start some form of conversation but it only ended with Peter laughing at her and Malia's cold shoulder. Once they got to mall in Beacon County an Adderall ridden boy was waiting impatiently for them. Peter gave off a low growl and Laurel just nudged him gesturing at their daughter.

Being the gentleman he slightly was Peter opened Laurel and Malia's door. Stiles ran up to them, he was nervous the whole family could smell his anxiety. "Stiles I didn't know you were joining us today."

"Afternoon Ms. L and ahh Peter." Peter gave the boy a smile that was sending him chills, "So are we ready for a today of fun?"

"Kill me." Malia uttered towards him while grabbing his arm aggressively, she loved the stupid little teenage boy but she was just a little rough with him.

Peter leaned towards Laurel's ear, "Remind you of someone?"

"The resemblance of father and daughter is frighten trust me, I know." Laurel and Peter followed behind Stiles and Malia, only because Peter wanted to make sure Stiles hand didn't go below Malia's waist. They walked into a little boutique called Marly Black, it was uncomfortable for Stiles and Laurel to stand back and watch as Peter picked out clothes for Malia.

"Hey Ms. L, is he always like this?" Stiles whispered to Laurel while she nodded listening to the conversation.

"This color would look really good with your complexion." He held up a dress that went up to her knees, not to mention it was a really pretty salmon color. Malia cocked her eyebrow at him and cautiously took the dress from him. The scary part about the whole thing was Malia actually liked his choices, "Do you like these pants? I heard it was in this season." Laurel mentally slapped herself when was her big strong man become really metrosexual, Stiles was probably thinking the same thing from the look of his face. "Honey would you like me to pick some stuff for you to wear?"

"It's alright darling, I have clothes." Laurel answered back catching one of the employees eyeing Peter with lust in her eyes. Laurel grunted, it was normal that he gets lustful looks from other woman but it didn't mean she liked it. "Peter darling, we have other stores to get through. Let's not exhaust ourselves at the first one."

How does a man spend over 300 dollars on woman clothes? Trying to prove his worth as a man Stiles carried the first set of bags, all seven of them. He looked so dorky that every time Laurel caught a glimpse of his reflection she giggled to herself. "Is it alright if he pays for all of this?" Malia asked in a quiet tone.

"It's fine Malia, take it as a present from me to you." Peter looked up at all the signs in the store, "Shoes next?"

Again it was Laurel and Stiles sitting off in a corner together as the father and daughter were in a store trying on different shoes. Malia could act like she hated every minute of it but deep down she liked it, she would never admit it though. "Do you like boots? These one are Italian leather, very nice quality. Feel these."

"So Ms. L" She looked over at Stiles who was watching the two diligently, "Do you think he would make a good father?"

"He makes a better parent then I do. They're getting along minus the bickering and him constantly teasing her." She checked her phone and saw she had a missed text message from Bobby. 'I see you West.' She glanced around the store seeing a brown haired idiot trying to hide behind a white beam, she gave him a small wave.

Bobby walked over and looked at Stiles who was sitting next to her then Laurel. "You know this is illegal and his dad is the sheriff."

"Please, I could do better than Romeo here, Bobby. Plus he reminds me of you when we were younger too much. Malia and Peter are shopping for shoes." She pointed at Peter who managed to spend another 600 on shoes.

"Wow, does she-"

"No, No she doesn't." Laurel cut him off as her boyfriend and daughter walked over to them, "Stiles…" The boy groaned and did his best to weave his arms through the handles. There were a total of 13 bags and Laurel took half of them from him, by Laurel it meant Bobby got stuck with the bag. "Glad you're joining us. Which reminds me, Malia you remember Bobby."

"Hi." Malia took some bags from her boyfriend before he passed out on them. "Shouldn't you be with Arty?"

"She is working today. I came by to drop off some lunch for her."

"Awwh coach… that's the cutest thing I have ever heard from you."

"Shut it Stilinsky!" He roared at Stiles, "Why did I get stuck with this?"

"One, you're my best friend. Two, you're dating my best friend. Three, you love me."

"Yeah, not as much as that guy though." He was talking at Peter who was humming to himself smiling like a madman. "Hale why are you so freaking creepy sometimes?"

Stiles scoffed, "Sometimes…"

"Okay boys, my turn give me 20 minutes." Laurel made Malia drop her bags and pulled her along to a Victoria's Secret. Once the two girls disappeared out of their sight, it was male bonding time.

"So… We all know the truth here right?" Bobby was so awkward when it came to starting and keeping a conversation going.

"Malia and Peter? Yup." Stiles twirled his thumbs together.

"Are we telling her soon?" Bobby directed that question at Peter who was just watching as the crowd passed them by.

"Laurel says soon. We're trying to make her like me because of someone had to go and spill all the family's secrets."

"I had no part in it…" Peter shot Stiles a dirty glare, "Okay maybe I had a teensy weensy part in it."

"You know Hale, I'm his coach."

"Common knowledge Bobby."

"I could you know, make him do a few extra rounds around the track during practice."

"That's the smartest thing I heard that ever came out of your mouth."

"Why are you guys ganging up on me?" Stiles was sitting between the two men who was plotting his death.

"Simple Stilinsky, you're dating Malia. She is like the daughter I never had besides I was there since she was a fetus inside of Laurel."

"That… oh god coach, that is disgusting… Why would you even say that?"

"Because Stilinsky, cream cheese…"

"Coach that doesn't even make sense-"

"SHUT IT STILINSKY!" Bobby was loud and his voice echoed throughout the mall causing people to stop and stare at them.

"I'm going in and going to go check on the girls, you two have fun." Peter left poor little Stiles to the whims of his Coach. Inside Laurel was picking out different bras for Malia, "How is it going here?"

"Great, why is Bobby yelling at Stiles?" Laurel squinted at the large stocky man who was close to strangling the lanky boy.

"You know Bobby," Peter looked in the basket that Laurel was holding, "Is that just for Malia?"

"Yeah, it's her day today."

"Shall I pick some out for you?" She wasn't going to win against him on this and just let him pull stuff off of the rack for her.

"DO you like him?" Malia was speaking in a rather quieter tone just so Peter couldn't pick it up.

"I do. I really do."

"I'll hurt him is he hurts you." That's all her daughter said and Laurel understood what she was implying. At least Malia cared about her, it made her happy."

Once they got out Bobby was going to die just from hearing the prices of bras and panties they bought, another 500 just on Malia and 300 on Laurel. "Why are you so rich Hale?"

"Investments, Bobby, lots and lots of investments." They walked into Artemis's shop, it was a health conscious store selling organic herbs and supplements plus a good section of the store was dedicated to the occult.

"Well if it isn't my favorite group of people." Artemis walked out from behind the corner and greeted each one of them with a hug; of course Bobby got a little peck on the lips. "Holy crap that's a lot of stuff."

"Peter went overboard. Did you pick up the stuff?" Artemis went back to the register and came back with a few hand bags and three school bags. "You're amazing!"

"Yeah, I got her the handbags and Bobby paid for her school bags. They have notebooks and pens ready to go." Artemis handed them off to Laurel, which she accepted gladly. "Malia you want to look around and take whatever you like?" The benefits of having your mother's best friend who owns a shop was absolutely amazing. Malia and Stiles finally got to spend some alone time and wander through Artemis's store. While the adults sat down in the lounging part of her store. "How was it?"

"Extremely well, the meeting was rocky but you know these things were bound to happen." Laurel leaned her head against Peter's shoulder and he kissed her on top of her head, Artemis smiled at the two love birds.

"That's a good step. I mean baby steps. You guys want some tea?" Artemis watched as a certain Alpha and his kitsune walked into the shop. Instantly Malia and Stiles hovered over to them, Malia wasn't girly enough to start chatting about her new clothes. "She is adapting well don't you think?"

"Yeah she is."

"Well if I ever get my hands on that Tate for sending her to the crazy house-"

"Bobby this is the first time we agreed on something. I will too rip his limbs off." Peter and Bobby's relationship was weird, they got along only because of Laurel but they actually got along. It was like a symbiotic relationship back in high school, Peter would do his best to get Bobby a girl and Bobby tolerated him at lunch. Tolerate was a strong word, put up was a better term for their relationship.

"Okay we should head home. Malia?" The little coyote walked towards her mother with Stiles in hand, "Do you want to come home with us or hang out with your friends a little longer?"

"You guys can head home first."

"Don't stay out too late honey; give me your bags so I can take it home." Both Peter and Laurel split the bags so Peter was holding most of it. "I'll see you at home honey. See you Stiles. Bye Arty, Bye Bobby." Peter and Laurel bid their farewell and left the store, Malia rushed out to them. "What's wrong honey?"

"I just wanted to say thanks Peter, you're not that bad." And with that she ran back inside of the store, Peter had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Well that made my day." Peter stated and Laurel kissed him on his cheek feeling the stubbles poke against her lips. "We can do this."

"Yeah, we can."

* * *

><p><em>That was long right? R&amp;R for me?<em>

_**TotalGeek17, **Ahhh in like two chapters cause I need excitement in my life. One more filler and last chapter. Plus I've been dropping subtle hints :3_

**_OutlawqueenFTW, _**_And you are mine :3 So about the scene thing, I did put them in it but fanfiction was being a dick and wouldn't let me save it. So frustrating. I'm glad I inspired someone ^^ makes my day. I can't wait to see where it goes. BTW I love you too *^*_

**SK-Scatenato, **_It's a secret ;D but not yet since I haven't had them together sexually yet.  
><em>

**IStallison, **_Your wish is my command._


	15. Chapter 15

_White Lilies_

**_Chapter Fift_****_een: Say Yes_**

_Hey so ummh next chapter is the final chapter for this story. You guys ready? Yeah? Say yes! Oh this chapter well contain a lot of Bobby cause I feel like they should talk more since they are technically best friends. Well lets get to it!_

* * *

><p>~ 20 years ago ~<p>

"Do you know why we are good friends Laurel?" Bobby spoke with his mouth filled with food making Laurel cringed from the sight. Before she could answer him, he continued to speak, "because when we first met we were both outcasts. We didn't belong to a certain group and naturally we became the best of friends."

"I'm sensing that this conversation is going to end with something about Peter." They had only starting dating for about a month at this point and Bobby has always spoken openly about his feelings against them.

"What I'm saying is, how long can you stay the constant stares from other men and the glares of other girls before you crack under the pressure? I've known you for almost our entire lives and I know that you profoundly hate confrontations. You hate being noticed in the crowd and you learned how to blend in so well that sometimes I don't even notice you."

"I'm not sure if you're telling me something I don't know or not."

"I'm saying I don't like Peter. You're my best friend and I can't stand the thought of your heart being broken by some douchebag like Hale is. I don't like you guys together and I think it's slowly killing you."

He was more than right; she hated it when he paraded her around like some trophy. She hated the feeling of being watched all the damn time like she was a celebrity. She shrunk into her chair biting her lower lip out of habit.

"You only bite your lip when you're extremely awkward. Look I'm just saying I would never approve of you dating Peter and I'm sticking through it."

"I see, I'm sorry you feel that way."

~Present~

It was two more weeks until spring break gave Laurel some breathing room to relax, who knew that getting back with Peter meant constant danger. Last two months was probably the most stressful she had ever seen Scott, turns out that he was a natural alpha. He accidently bit a freshman named Liam and turned him into a werewolf, she swears that no one in this town was human. Bobby walked into her classroom holding Chinese takeout in his hand; he was one interesting fellow for sure. He had a temper and usually takes it out on the lacrosse team but he generally cared for his students and team except for one named Greenberg, he hated that poor kid's gut for some reason.

"I bought orange chicken and chow mien for you. They gave me extra eggrolls too!" Bobby reminded Laurel that being oblivious to the supernatural world was a huge blessing. He sets the white take out boxes on the edge of her desk and pulled out two pairs of chopsticks out of his pockets. "Admit it, I'm the best!"

"You're something Bobby." He pulled up a chair and sat across from his best friend; she pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and took one of the chopsticks from him. "How was class?"

"Good." He wrapped the chow mien noodles around his chopsticks and swallowed it whole without chewing it. "So... you and Hale."

"Peter and I?"

"Together again..."

"We are dating, yes."

"When is he going to pop the question? You guys have a freaking kid together! You think it's time to tie the knot?"

"Why are you talking about it to me? Do you want me to buy him chocolate and flowers then propose to him?"

"That is too desperate even for you." She was careful not to use her full strength when she punched Bobby in the chest. "Do you want to be married to him?"

"Can you imagine him being married at all?"

"Ah… do you want the nice answer or the truthful one? Look I've seen how he treats you and how you look at him with those big groggily eyes of yours. I don't need a PH.D to know that you guys are in love with each other. " Bobby sets down his chopsticks and sighed, "I'm saying you guys need to be together. Hell since Nick passed away, I'll walk you down the aisle and give you to Peter." The whole aura of the room changed after he said that, she knew how much he didn't like Peter but for him to even mention giving her to him meant a lot to her.

"Thanks Bobby. That means so much to me."

* * *

><p>Laurel sat by the windowsill in Peter's apartment and stared out at the rain drops hitting the window planes. <em>Drip… Drip..<em> Her fingers traced the lines as the drop slid down the cold glass, she knew at one point she had to tell him. She couldn't keep it a secret for long; she was going to show at some point. It was never easy and she didn't know how Peter would react when he found out. Peter was in the kitchen preparing their dinner for the night; it was a sweet change for once. The table was set and the candles illuminated the room enough so they didn't have to turn on the light and waste electricity, the perks of not being a human. 'It'll be fine…' She repeated in her mind over and over again hopefully it would give her some ounce of confidence.

Peter tip-toed over to her and placed his hand on her bare back causing to flinch from his warm touch. She turned to him and looked at him with those big brown eyes, they made her look so innocent and he loved that about her. "You look like a doll when you have that vacant stare." She scooted over and let him sit behind her and hold her in his chest; his muscular arms wrapped themselves over her shielding her from everything bad in the world. He rested his chin on top of her head, "It seems that we both have a lot on our minds tonight."

She leaned against him smiling from the warmth he was emitting, like her own personal heater. It must have been a coyote thing because Malia complains about the cold a lot too. Laurel closed her eyes just enjoying her time being in his arms. "Not sure if it is a good thing now you mentioned it." It felt so good to feel his arms around her, it was warm and comforting, and it just felt so right like this was what she was missing out through her life. She felt complete like she wasn't broken anymore; this was where she wanted to be.

"Well it's a good thing on my end, at least I hope so." _Drip…_ They were both nervous the worst part was they didn't know what their partner was thinking. "Wish for the best."

"Wish? I didn't even know you knew that word. I thought Peter didn't wish that he just made it happened." His lips curled into a soft smile as she teased him. "How's dinner coming along?"

"It's finished actually. I just wanted to spend some quality time together. We should get to eating before the chicken gets cold don't you think?" He patted her thigh gesturing her to get up, she hopped off of him and pulled him up to his feet, he was a few inches taller than her now close to half a foot. She peered up at him through her bangs while Peter leaned in and pressed his lips against her lightly. "Let's get this night started."

They walked over to the table, the roasted potatoes, steamed vegetables, and grilled chicken with thyme was plated like they were eating at some fancy restaurant. He pulled the chair out for her to sit in, it was all too strange for her. He sat across from her, "It looks amazing…"

"Thanks, it better taste as good as it looks, since I made it through it'll be amazing."

"That lack of damn self-confidence is strong in you isn't it?" She cut in to the chicken slowly, it was nice and juicy. She took a bite out of the chicken and the taste was simple but amazing. The rosemary, thyme, and lime worked so well together, it made her tongue orgasm. "Peter. . . this is-"

"Amazing right?" He gave her a mischievous smile with a wink, "I know." Most of the conversation was short while they ate. "You know I was going to wait until the end of dinner but closed your eyes.

"Should I be scared?" She asked slowly while she shut her eyes tightly, she could hear him get up from his seat and move towards her.

"Open them." She gradually opened her eyes to see Peter kneeled next of her pulling out a small black box from his pockets. She was stuck for words as he opened the small black to reveal a diamond ring, "I want you to be my mate and wolves only have one mate for the rest of their life. I want you to spend the rest of your life being next to me. I should have done this a long time ago. Laurel West can I have you for the rest of my life?"

"Pe…ter." She covered her mouth and nodded her head, "Of course you can I would love nothing more than that." He took her small hand into his and slid the cold ring on to her ring finger, claiming her as his once more. "I guess tonight should be full of surprises."

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to get that second chance as being parents after all. I'm one month pregnant, Peter."

She closed her eyes once more trying to keep the anxiety at bay, she felt he kiss her forehead, "This time we'll do it together as a family."

"Let's tell her Peter."

* * *

><p><em>Here is the shorty and a sneak peak at the next chapter.<em>

_"Just tell her."_

_"Okay mister I planned my own resurrection, walk me through it."_

_"She comes in, we sit down to eat, you say I'm the father and we live all merry."_

_"Not one of the most elaborate plan you ever had, by the way, it isn't Maury honey. Something more original and thought out please?"_

_"Who the fuck is Maury?" Laurel broke down laughing as she gripped the counter for support, he wasn't the one to watch brain damaging things like that so his expression and reaction was absolutely hilarious to her. _

_**This one is for all my baby's mama mama and TotalGeek17, now you don't have to keep it a secret no more. I love you guys, my readers you guys make my day when you review, favorite, follow, and read this story. 10/10 will bake you guys a cake. 10/10 it would give you diarrhea though.**_

_**OutlawQueenftw, This is your shout out. You're the best!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_White Lilies_

**_Chapter Sixt_****_een: The Happy Family_**

_Hey so I decided that I'm just going to leave it hanging and not continue. HAHAHAHAHA Well maybe, most likely we'll see. ANYWHO, since we reached the this point I would like to personally thank all of you for keeping me going and not stopping. You guys are absolutely amazing and wonderful, I love you guys. I hope you guys keep supporting me through the story and let me know your ideas and comments, honestly all comments are welcomed. That being said, I'll see you guys in a few weeks._

* * *

><p>It was spring break and Laurel couldn't be happier to be out of school. Malia got back safely so Laurel was quite glad for that. It was the longest month she had ever had to deal with, Derek came back as a 15 year old and Scott got his first Beta, he was the best damned alpha she has met next to Talia. She got her things from her classroom to bring to her car as she sees an old man wandering around in the parking lot by her car. She watched him wander into the forest that leads to the Hale house, something didn't feel right but she brushed it off. She got into her car and started driving back to her apartment, she saw a silver car parked in her spot and scoffed. Peter got out of the silver car giving her a cheeky smile, if it was legal she would have ran him over for fun. She parked her car and got out, handing Peter some books to carry up.<p>

"How was work today?" Peter asked as they went up the four flight of stairs, he took most of the things she was carrying so she held a few folders close to her chest.

"It was good, I'll just be happy if I can just relax this week. Have you and Malia talked since you two meeting?"

"No" He gave her a strained look and she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay honey. We'll tell her tonight but no wolf." They reached her apartment and she dug around in her purse to unlock the door. She pushed the door opened and was greeted by a black cat which Peter gave a look of distaste to. "Chill Peter, it's Artemis on her down time." Artemis mew lazily and walked back to the hamper in the bathroom. Peter strolled in and dropped the books on the black marbled countertop kitchen, Laurel sets down her folders and instantly threw her arms around Peter giving a small peck on the lips. "Nervous?"

"I'm always ready Laurel." If he didn't train her himself so many years ago she wouldn't have caught the slight peak in his heartbeat. She gave him a questionable look before smiling and walking to the fridge for something to drink. "What was the look for?"

"You're a good liar Peter Hale, I'll give you that much." Slowly she opened the fridge door and the light was a little too bright for her taste. "What are you drinking love?"

"Water is fine" She sat a cold cup of water in front of him and opened the can of soda. She sipped on the liquid as it fizzed and tickled the back of her throat.

She caught him smirking at her and continued drinking her soda. "I'm trying to ease myself before the firework goes off tonight, you may not want to admit it but I'm nervous as hell."

"She'll get over it."

"Would she? I'm pretty sure if she is anything like you she can hold a pretty good grudge, example 1) Everyone invovled with your house fire."

"Watch it Laurel," He said in a mockingly tone, "I was greatly angered by them."

"I don't doubt you Peter. I'm just saying a six year grudge... You know what forget it." She finished off the rest of her soda and threw the metal can in the recycling bin by the fridge. Laurel sighed while taking the chicken out of the freezer, "Chicken Alfredo, sound good to you?"

"As long as you cook it." Another one of his cheeky smile made her roll her eyes at him.

"Charming as ever my love." She leaned into the counter next to him, "How are we doing this?"

"Just tell her."

"Okay mister I planned my own resurrection, walk me through it."

"She comes in, we sit down to eat, you say I'm the father and we live all merry."

"Not one of the most elaborate plan you ever had, by the way, it isn't Maury honey. Something more original and thought out please?"

"Who the fuck is Maury?" Laurel broke down laughing as she gripped the counter for support, he wasn't the one to watch brain damaging things like that so his expression and reaction was absolutely hilarious to her. She felt his claws wrap around her thin neck but she kept laughing as he closed her windpipe. "Laurel..."

"Pe...t...er" She managed to get out between laughs and taking in a breath, it was bad she got used to this. When they were younger after she turned into a werewolf he was a lot more playful violent towards her. "Ok ok I'm sorry."

He released her neck but she kept giggling like a madman, "You're so weird." She managed to get a smile from him while he kissed her lightly on the lips. "So the plan..."

"Just hope for the best?"

"And you had a problem with my plan, at least I had steps."

"I'm not the best at being deceiving love, we all know that." He held her from behind his hands exploring her curves under her shirt. "Peter..."

"Not even a taste?"

"Artemis is cat napping in the bathroom."

"Yeah her and Bobby always do it in her room, I don't know why we can't give her a taste of what love making really should sound like." She silently shook her head knowing he wouldn't give up so easily. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and marched towards her bedroom proudly like he just won the lottery.

Two hours later Laurel emerged from the bathroom smelling of lust and sweat, her hair was sticking out in random places. She had scratches running up her arms and nicks all around her neck, she walked by Artemis who smiled wildly at her, "Have fun did we?" Artemis had a pair of grey sweats and big white shirt that smelled of Bobby.

"He is persistent, that lover of mine." Laurel massaged her neck and slowly rolled her head around, moaning in pleasure while she got the kinks out of her neck. "Plus I fought against it."

"For 15 seconds before you jumped his bone." Artemis clicked her tongue and got a nice creamy cup of white milk. "So today is the day huh?"

"Yeah, I'm nervous. She won't take it well."

"No she won't but she will get used to it. Malia got used to you being her mother."

"It wasn't easy Arty." Laurel got to cooking the chicken as they kept on talking about the outcomes that was possible. Each scenario they thought of ended with Malia running out of the house in a fit of rage and disgust. Dinner was about done when Malia finally got home from her hanging out wit her friends. "Welcome back honey."

"Hey Aunt Laurel." Malia tilted her nose in the air catching the faint familiar scent of longing and lust. She scowled "Is Uncle Bobby here?"

"Nope, that was your mother this time." Artemis was quick to point the finger at Laurel who just smiled, "I'm so proud of her."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Ahhh more than boyfriend, honey." Laurel plated the chicken alfredo for each person except for Artemis who just ended up leaving the apartment soon after Malia arrived. "Help me set the table, please." At least Malia was helpful when Laurel asked her, she wasn't at first but warmed up to the motherly aunt. "Oh god." Laurel mumbled under her breath Malia caught her and it sent red flags up everywhere.

"Ok, you're nervous and it's making me antsy. I can hear your heart beating a mile away, what's wrong?" As if he planned it Peter walked into the scene and everything around them stopped. Malia dropped the last plate down on the table, "Hey."

"Now now darling, don't be like that. Give me a chance, I'm a fun guy."

"If by fun you mean try to kill my boyfriend and go on a killing spree, then yeah you're a really fun guy I know." Malia retorted with sarcasm dripping from each word.

Peter smiled somewhat kindly at the girl. "Glad you think so too. I was beginning to think I was a bore."

Laurel stood there unable to do anything. "I'm not having dinner with him." Malia pointed at Peter while staring at her mother.

"Malia please-"

"No! Aunt Laurel you can't make me do this!"

"Malia Tate! You will sit down and eat your dinner without another word. I don't care if you don't like him, you will suck it up, and he is still a guest." It was one of the rare times she was truly mad and yelling, Malia looked defeated and sulk into her chair. Laurel sighed and her expression soften quickly, "Malia I'm sorry I just-"

"Fine, let's just get this over with."

Peter snickered at her attempted and sat down, Laurel followed suit and sat in her chair. They ate in silence other than Peter making little side comments about random things. Malia was clearly unhappy while eating and there was Laurel really nervous about the whole thing.

"Laurel let's just tell her, you're dragging it out." Peter was the one broke the ice and Malia eyes snapped over to him, eyeing him like a hawk.

"What is he talking about?" She gestured to him with her fork wrapped with pasta.

"I-ah."

"Laurel, I got this." Peter sets down his fork and patted his lips clean of any pasta sauce. He looked at Malia and smiled at her with one of his million dollar smile, "I'm your father."

"What?" Malia stood up and threw down her napkin on the table, "Okay, now I know this is some sick joke. Aunt Laurel please tell me this is a lie." Laurel turned away knowing this would happen, Malia shook her head over and over and backed up into her chair.

"It isn't a lie, he is your father. I was trying to find a way to tell you but-"

"No, No more." Malia whispered before she left the apartment in a flash.

Laurel was on the verge of crying and was shaking in her chair. Peter got up to comfort her, his hand was rubbing her back trying to soothe her, "At least we told her."

"I suppose," Laurel took in a deep breath before gathering all of their plates and washing them in the kitchen sink. She was a little too quiet for Peter, he helped dried the dishes, "Are we bad parents?"

"We weren't in her entire life, at least we're trying." Laurel bit her lip and nodded sadly, he kissed her on the cheek. "So this is what it feels like to be a parent."

"I guess so it could have been different you know, if I wasn't so scared."

"A lot of things would have been different but there nothing we can do. I can go after her you know."

"She'll run further away, remember darling."

They finished washing and outing away the dishes and pots then sat on the couch waiting for their daughter to return. Laurel held his arms close to her chest for comfort; he loved it when she needed him like that. Peter always loved power, she knew it but did her best not to let it bother her, he would anything to be top dog again. When Laurel acted like she was lost and powerless, Peter would be there in a flash to save her, not because he loved her no it was because he wanted to display his strength and power to her. Laurel's phone went off and Stiles name, Laurel was hesitant to pick it up, "Stiles?"

"Ms. L," His voice was shaky the moment she answers, "Malia has been abducted." The phone fell out of her hand and her stomach fell through the floor. "I'm coming over Ms. L"

* * *

><p>You guys want the deleted scene it will be up most likely on Friday.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

_White Lilies_

**_Chapter Seventeen_****_: Penton_**

_What is this? Is it an update? Why yes it is! Did you guys miss me? Just a little to ease you guys, I'm sorry this chapter is crap but the next one that goes up well be a deleted chapter and ahh when the sequel is coming out. Stay tune~ Don't give up on me guys!_

* * *

><p>Stiles rushed over in his jeep towards Laurel's apartment, he could remember her voice and moments right before. The police siren was blaring in the night and Stiles was forced to stop, he had adrenalin running through his veins. There was a soft tapping sound; he turned to see his dad at his window gesturing for him to roll down his window. "Hey dad…"<p>

"Stiles I don't even want to know why you're doing 50 mph in a 25 speed limit. You could have killed someone." The older Stilinski rubbed his temples easing his headache, "Where are you going anyways it's like 9 at night."

"Dad, you know I wouldn't be breaking the law unless I have to." His father shot him this disbelieving look and Stiles threw up his hands, "ok fine! I do but I have a good reason today. I was on the p-p-phone with Malia. Then I heard s-s-some guy grab her and I think she passed out and then the guy hung up the phone." His son was in tears for worry the sheriff shoved his hands in his pocket and looked around. "Dad, please I need to go."

"I'll escort you. Don't make a habit of this Stiles, I'm serious."

"Understood."

The sheriff got back into his car and drove in front of his son and weaved through the streets. The GPS's voice guided him through all the turns and brought him to a simple apartment complex. He parked off to the side and his son parked right behind him, Stiles had no idea how lucky he was having a father that's a sheriff. He followed his son up the stairs and he stood in front of the apartment number #16, he looked back at Stiles before placing a few stern knocks on the door. The door cracked opened to reveal the economics teacher with red shot eyes. "Malia's mother is your economic teacher?"

"Yeah, just wait until you find out who the dad is." Laurel let the two Stilinski men into her apartment; Peter watched from the living room and waved at the men. Stiles dad turned to looked at Stiles with utter shock, "Surprise."

"Malia's dad is Peter Hale? I thought he was dead? I'm going to need a drink." The sheriff entered the apartment and exhaled distressed, "I thought her mother was dead and Henry was her father?"

"My sister adopted her from me. Please have a seat sheriff Stilinski." Laurel led them to her living room and sat on the love couch not to Peter. The sheriff and his son sat on the longer couch, "We got into a fight in a sense and she ran out."

"They told her that Peter was her father." Stiles stated clearing any confusion his father could have, "She called me and then you know the rest dad."

"I'm sorry to break it to you but a missing person case-We can't conduct a search until 24 hours after going missing. My hands are tied here guys." Sheriff Stilinski watched as Laurel nodded slowly taking what he said in. "I really wish I can help Malia is a nice girl. Miss West, I don't what else I can say but you have to wait."

"Look sheriff, we're not asking for help. We're just letting you know." Laurel grabbed Peter's hand for support as he spoke. Peter and the sheriff didn't have a great relationship considering he kidnapped Stiles and threaten to kill him.

"Mr. Stilinski-"

"John, considering our kids are dating it's better to keep it friendly." John corrected Laurel and she pushes a small smile on to her face.

"John, once 24 hours has passed. Could you do everything in your power to help us? I know you and her father don't have the best history but it's for my daughter and his girlfriend."

"I understand Laurel. Once 24 hours pass my department will do everything in its power. Do you know who could have done it? Was there anyone suspicious that could have wanted her?" Laurel shook her head she didn't send that much time with Malia and had no idea who else she could have talked to. Stiles covered his mouth with his hand and everyone looked over at the boy. "Stiles?"

"A few weeks ago, when we went on our first date, there was this old guy named… Penton? He kept asking us questions and Malia was getting pretty defensive."

"Well, I'll get what I can on this Penton guy. For now just keep your ears and eyes opened for anyone." John bid both Peter and Laurel farewell dragging his son with him, the less time that Stiles spent with the homicidal maniac the better.

* * *

><p>I love you guys!<p> 


	18. You wish it was a new chapter

Sooooo If you guys don't already know the sequel was out and then I deleted it. Now the new one is out so go check it out? It's called Amaryllis Belladonna. Short short short update aint it?


End file.
